Just Visiting?
by Nicholas L
Summary: When Akari's cousin, Akiko, decides to take care of her farm while she's away, what happens? What if you throw in Akiko's lazy female roommate, Nicholas? TobyxOC GillxOC LIME WARNING.
1. Arrival

A/N: My first fanfic! Made for me and my friend's enjoyment… so… everyone else, you don't have to like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC. Akiko belongs to my friend.

* * *

**Just Visiting?**

Chapter One:

Arrival

I yawned.

I was looking into the water. I hated it. Yet, I liked fishing.

I couldn't swim, that's the thing.

I twirled a piece of my short hair with my index finger.

It figured, you know?

I had a guy name. I had a guy look to me overall.

And… I was female.

_You're a girl?!_

Yeah, that's the response I got a lot from people.

I suppose my quiet feminine voice gives me away.

Of course, I was only quiet with strangers.

With friends… lets just say I'm not as quiet as you think.

I flinched as the thought of falling in the water entered my head.

I ignored it and looked over to my more feminine friend stood.

She was looking out in front of the boat. Her long white hair blew softly in the wind. She had crystal green eyes with a hint of gold in them. She had on her usual gothic Lolita dress on. Heh, she could have been a model. But what did she want to be?

"_Model? Seriously? You're kidding? I want to be a marine biologist!"_

That's what she said to my 'Model' comment.

I want some chocolate cake…

I saw the captain of the small dingy-like ship walk over to her, heh. I suppose I should go over and prevent her from having an awkward chat with him.

I stretched, and leaned on the railing again. I should let her suffer for _at least_ a bit, right?

I thought of the island we were heading off to. Waffle Island?

Who names an island after a breakfast?

I like waffles with syrup… no butter. Though it makes the waffle softer…

Maybe strawberries on the side…

I looked over. Akiko was throwing me looks saying, _help me or die later!_

I grinned towards her and waved. Just to, you know, make her more mad at me later on. Heh.

I walked slowly towards them after a minute. I think I'll have scrambled eggs later…

I pulled down on my long sleeves. I wore a long-sleeved brown shirt.

Also a Grimm T-shirt over that which said:

I'm only wearing Black

until they invent

something Darker

I waved to them. Akiko gave me a thankful look and a look that said, _I'll kill you later for taking so long to get here!_

What was his name? Oh right.

"Hey, Captain Pascal! When do you think we'll arrive?" I said, sort of bored.

He looked over. He was an ugly looking dude. Creepy, really.

"Oh, Miss Nicholas. We'll be there shortly. Only a few more hours."

That's what he said _yesterday._

"Say, Miss Nicholas, when is your birthday? If you don't mind I ask?"

But I _do_ mind. Go bother someone who's _interested._

"It's early winter."

I blocked him out after this. He seemed to go on about how _lovely_ winter was.

"How about you Miss Akiko?"

She looked like she was going to groan with having to talk to him.

"Early Spring, sir."

He nodded. He ranted again. I'd like some chocolate covered strawberries…

Maybe some orange popsicles…

He seemed to speak _again_, "What would your favourite foods might be, ladies?"

Ladies? I qualify as one?

"Sushi. I _love_ sushi." She smiled at that. She really did love sushi.

She was a Japanese wannabe. Not that it was uncommon.

"Anything dessert-like. I also like eggs, well, breakfast is my favourite meal besides dessert." I said quietly.

He nodded at both of our answers, "Well, you should both know, ALL the food on Waffle Island is good!"

Is he trying to sell the place, or what? Still though… food.

I could just drool. I love food. I really do.

"By the way, why are you too going to the island anyways?"  
So I don't have to hear you rambling anymore… god…

"My cousin Akari is off to college. She wants to study animals or something. She asked if I could take care of her farm while she was gone." Akiko answered sweetly.

Oh, I know. She could just gag at having to put up with this conversation.

Pascal looked at her a bit surprised. "You? You look so fragile though! Ah well, you'll soon get used to it! It's good you brought a friend to help out!"

Oh joy, I have to help. Why did I agree to this?

Oh right. I have no money. No job. No skills. She was my roommate.

The _only_ person who would put up with me and my endless stomach.

And my lazy ass ways, as well. She still wonders how I get out of hard labour though.

Let's just say I have my ways.

I smiled at her. She smiled back. Oh, I was gonna get it later, though. I _knew_ it.

Well, I guess it was funny though. Pascal though _she_ was frail and weak.

She was stronger than me! I fall over from a poke on the shoulder!

Literally. She did it once. I fell hard.

"And there's the island! It's such a peaceful place." Pascal ruined my train of thought.

Curse him…

_CRACK._

T-Thunder!? I-I uhh…

"Whoa! It seems we're being pulled into the storm! It'd be best we head inside."

Inside… where it's safe… right? We-We w-won't crash, right?

I jumped at the sound of another crack of thunder; the lightening was our only light now.

Oh god…

I gripped onto Akiko's dress. I knew she'd complain later. It was an expensive dress.

Who wears expensive dresses when you're going to farm on a remote island though?

She patted my back. I knew she would. She knew I was scared.

She learned all of my fears when we moved in together.

We were almost in… I got in the doors, then…

"AKIKO!"

She slipped. She was… !

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Inn…

Akiko breathed heavily. She was weak. I felt bad. Real bad.

She hit her head on the railing as she slid on the wet deck.

Hm?

"What?"

The doctor sighed. He had on a lab looking coat. He had on glasses and he had long shiny black hair up in a pony-tail. He was quite pretty. At first glance you'd say he was female.

"I said, it would be best to let her rest by herself. You should go downstairs and eat something." Dr. Jin said.

I nodded my head and replied softly, "M'kay."

I _was_ hungry.

I followed him downstairs. He was being nice for someone who had to be woken up at night during a typhoon to check up on a girl who hit her head.

"Have you to had a full examination yet?"

I shook my head, "No."

He adjusted his glasses, "Well, if you want to live here, you both will have to get one. Also, you have to input your information at the town hall to Gill."

I tilted my head. Gill? Really? That's a name?

"Gill?"

He nodded. We reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yes. He is the mayor's son."

I nodded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that. I mean really, Gill?

Sounds like a fish… well, fish _do_ have gills…

"Well, you should stop by the clinic. That's the Meringue Clinic. I want to check up on your friend later. Also, I need to do the full examination of you both."

I nodded. Wait… _he'll_ be doing the examination?

Not a girl? So a guy is… going to check me and my friend out?!

Hopefully it's not a naked thing… if it is… He is SO going to get it from Akiko… oh yes, he'll be glad he was a doctor to bandage himself up.

He was out the door by then. I looked over to the lady with the green dress and apron.

Carol? Connie? I'm not good with names…

"Um, ma'am?" I called to her.

"Hm? Oh, dear! Don't be shy! Call me Colleen. How's your friend?"

Colleen! Right!

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest. Could I ask you… could you spare a free meal for me? I mean, I just had to go through-"

"Oh, of course! It would be rude of me not to offer a meal for you!"

Yes. Score! Food!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Morning… Akiko's Point of View…

Ugh. M-My head… it's throbbing…

Please tell me someone didn't drug me last night in an alley I happened to walk through to get to a manga store faster and had gotten beaten and raped and mugged.

Well, I could feel clothes on…

That's always a good sign…

"Akiko? You okay?"

Nick? What?

"Ugh… my head… could you get me some water?"

"M'kay! You know, you took a nasty hit on the head."

I did? What? WHO HIT ME?! WAS IT THAT GIRL WHO WORKS DOWN THE HALL? IF SHE DID, SHE IS SO-

"I mean, who wouldn't have a headache from hitting a metal railing?"

What? Railing? OH! I was on the ship.

Hahaha… I knew that, so knew that!

Yeah.

"Here! Some water! When you feel less ache-y, come down stairs, 'kay? We'll have breakfast!" I could imagine her drooling.

Nick always was a glutton. She had a serious love for food.

She practically ate everything back home.

I groaned. My head hurt! I so wanted to smack someone to let them feel what I felt!

Then again, that would be bad… unless it was the girl down the hall…

God, I HATED her. She made rumors about me at work! So many, everyone avoided me!

I wanted to let her die by Gaara's hands…

Gaara… HOTT guy from Naruto…

I tried to get up. I looked around. I was in a room. It had tacky wallpaper. Ick.

I swallowed down some of the water.

Ah. Well, that was sooo goood…uhhh!!!

Well, I'd better be going!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Dowstairs…

"Akiko!" Nick ran over to me. Her smile brightened the room almost.

Everyone else (meaning strangers) seemed to have a happy one that I was okay.

"Hey… where's the food?" Nick nodded quickly and grabbed my whole arm.

She dragged me to a table of food.

"I was worried! You were out for awhile!"

I nodded along. Nick told me what happened between me getting hit and now.

What really creeped me out was having to do an examination. By a _guy_.

Wasn't there a female doctor?

I straightened out my dress. Then my hair. My hair was so tangled right now.

Nick yawned. "Well, Akiko. I guess we'd better get going! We've got a lot to do! I heard this girl Renee has been taking care of Akari's place till we got here!"

I sighed. Akari promised to get me TEN homemade pro looking cosplays AND TEN homemade pro looking lolita dresses if I looked after her farm.

Who could pass up that deal?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Examination… Nick's Point of View…

Oh thank you merciful Lord and Master…

No naked-ness…

He asked us our height and weight and stuff. He let us measure ourselves behind a curtain. Thank God…

He was filling out a form and stuff. I wanted some ice cream… neapolitan…

"Hey… Nick?"

Hm? Akiko?

I looked over to her.

"What else do we have to do today?"

I looked up. Well, we got breakfast. We saw Dr. Jin again. He looked Akiko over to see if she was okay. We needed to do some town hall stuff.

"Level 1: Dr. Jin, complete. Level 2: Town Hall, loading… loading…"

Akiko laughed at my game reference.

"Well, it seems as though we are all done. You two may leave." The Doc said in his charming smooth boyish voice.

I love voices. It determined my thought on people.

Like his. I though he was pretty. He had a nice voice.

Not like that Pascal… creepy sailor voice… _old_ sailor voice…

"Okay. Nick, let's go." I followed her.

"So Akiko, what are you gonna do about the town hall information? Are you going to give them your real name?"

She gave me a look. She patted her dress down and checked to see if her eyebrow piercing was still in place.

Yes, she has piercings. One on her eyebrow and one on her nose. Also on her ears.

I have some too. Two on both ears. And Snake bites.

You know, two on my lower lip? My brother convinced me to.

My snake bite piercings were like the rings ones. Not studs.

People ask me what it feels like to kiss someone with them.

How should I know? I've never…

I mean, I haven't…

I guess, a guy never asked…

Well, let's just say I've always been single.

"What ever do you mean?"

I smiled. "You know, you're _real_ name?"

She frowned, "Well, I got my name changed legally, so it _is_ my real name."

I still smiled. She was such a wannabe. She actually changed her name because of her fangirlie-ness with japanese stuff-zies.

We both entered the town hall. I saw a brown haired girl and an annoyed looking blonde.

A _cute_ blonde. With a _cute_ cowlick.

"Yes, hello! Welcome! I'm Elli, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Akiko. This is Nicholas. We wanted to, well, our information... thing…?"

Elli jumped. "Oh yes! Of course! Gill there handles that information!"

_That_ was Gill?! His name didn't give him justice … mercy…

Akiko was cool about it. She pulled on my sleeve, so I followed.

Gill looked up and gave us a blank stare.

"Hello. How are you? If you would sign these forms please." He said bluntly.

He said PLEASE! What a gentleman!

I looked at the form and started to fill it in:

Name: Nicholas L.

Location: Akari's Ranch

Description: Akiko's roommate. Comes from the city. Came to help Akiko take care of Akari's ranch.

Likes: Chocolate, Food, Sleeping

I looked over to Akiko:

Name: Akiko

Location: Akari's Ranch

Description: Akari's cousin. Came to take care of Akari's ranch. Came from the city. College student. Wants to be a marine biologist.

Likes: Lolita clothes, cosplays, japanese culture, games

I gave the cutie my form. He looked bored.

Akiko gave him her form. He still looked bored.

"Thank you for your time to fill out our form. Have a nice day." He said in a monotone voice. Like he had to rehearse it…

He flipped his hair back.

Oh… My… God…

HOW CUTE!!!

He took out a box. One side had female, the other, male.

He put in Akiko's in the female part…

And mine…

"Uhh, that's the wrong side…" I could feel my ears burning with embarrassment.

He jumped up slightly, by my feminine voice.

"You… you're _female?_"

Yep. That was the usual response.

Always.

Sometimes, I want to be acknowledged as a girl.

So that, maybe, a guy would _actually_ ask me out, maybe?

Well, unless I wanted my bedhead of a mess hair to grow longer, I better keep dreaming

**Chapter One: Complete**

**

* * *

**

Yay. Done. Must… tell… friend I posted this now….

Man, I'm not very descriptive, am I?

It's just both their thoughts on stuff…


	2. The Locals

A/N: God…. damnit…. My friend told me she liked my writing style… and I had already completed chapter two in third person… ugh… had to retype…. Well, at least my friend liked it…

NOTE: PICTURE OF AKIKO IN PROFILE. Actually the pic was found after my description of her and it is scary accurate (stated by my friend).

Disclaimer: see last chapter

* * *

**Just Visiting?**

Chapter Two:

The Locals

My god… if I wasn't so sore… I would strangle Nick… so sore… ugh…

Working in a field isn't my idea of a good time.

Try plowing land, and planting seeds _by yourself_.

Damn Nick… she was laying in the shade of a tree. While _I_, the one in the dress, is doing _all_ the work! She would so be dead…. If my arms AND legs weren't dead….

"Hey, you look tired. Did a lazy, yet completely forgivable, girl lay around while you did hard labour?" Nick had a big smile on. Oh, yes…

She was so dead… I… don't feel so good…

"Nick….?" Nick looked over to me. A look of sudden worry came over her face.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Beach… Nick's Point of View…

Ugh. The doctor told me to wait.

Ouside.

Not in the waiting room, no. _Ouside._

Jeez. You start singing ~_DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY~ _and you get thrown out.

It was a compliment. Really, seriously…

Okay, no, it wasn't. It's just he had GIRL features. He looks like a girl. I look like a boy.

How oddly funny, heh…

I stood as I watched the tide slowly coming in. I should really go. It was dinner time. I felt like getting some toast. Maybe some mango jam…

I looked over to a shell, then a…

A sandal? What?

I looked up to see a boy my age. He had short hair, and he had a laid-back look to him overall.

Cute, really. I liked the straw hat.

"Hi. I'm Toby. Are you new?"

I nodded, "I'm Nick." I muttered. What was with the random sparkles around him? Did he bathe in them or what?

"Nick? That's nice. Did you come over with Akari's cousin… uh… Akiko? Is she your girlfriend?" He looked over to his fishing line for a second.

I want some fish…

I shook my head, "No, she's my roommate." I spoke a little louder this time.

He gave me a confused look. He was gonna say it…

"Oh. Is she nice? I've never met her."

… What? No female comment?

"Yeah, she's the best." I replied. I looked behind him. The sun was setting in the background. What? Was he posing for a postcard or something?

"Aren't you…?"

He got a confused look on his face.

I felt my face burn, "Don't you think I'm a guy? Or something?"

He shot me a lazy smile and laughed slightly. Why the hell were there angels singing?

"You a guy? Why would I think that?" He held the smile.

He makes me want to skip dinner to stay with him. It's weird.

I looked at the water again, "I don't know. Don't I remind you of a guy?"

He shook his head, "No. I just thought you two were together. You also have short hair, yes, but its more practical that way. Your hair doesn't get in your way fishing like that. Do you like fishing?"

I looked at him. Me and Akiko? We'd drive each other up the wall!

… What did that expression even mean?

"Er, well… I fished a lot when I was little." Yeah, I was like nine then.

He nodded. "This is a nice island. There's a lot of good napping spots."

What... Napping?

"You like napping too?" My face lit up, I swear. I loved napping.

He nodded, "Yeah. We should go fishing and napping later on together."

Napping? Together?

I shrugged in agreement. Hey, he was the first to know I was a girl. I'll do what he wants for a few days.

Unless it's a creepy request.

"Okay. We could get together on Monday. I get off work on Mondays. Say, we meet at Caramel Falls around 10 AM?"

I nodded. A banana split would be good right now…

"Nick! Let's go!"

Are the voices back? I thought they-

"Is that Akari's cousin?"

What? I looked behind me. Akiko looked better and she was waving me over.

I waved back smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Toby gave a small wave.

Hm. The sparkles were gone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Bar… Akiko's Point of View

I was surrounded. People were swarming me and Nick. What, were we the only big news that hit this town?

Apparently we were.

"Sorry! Hungry person and porcelain doll coming through!" Nick dragged my arm through the crowd.

Doll?

Well, at least I was finally at a table. Oh. Someone is joining us.

Oh. Wow. Who was _he?_

Blue hair. Bandana with flames. Golden eyes. A big grin. He sat beside me.

"Hi! You two are the new ones! I'm Luke!" He punched the air when he said his name.

I felt myself melt. I was so close to him…

Nick gave a high-five motion with her arm to him. They high fived and she told him her name.

"Whoa! You're a chick? You're voice…!"

I replied to that, "No, she's a freaking blue bird. I'm Akiko."

Nick smiled, "Tweet, tweet."

Heh, she went along with it.

Luke grinned at that, "Well Akiko, if she's a blue bird, I'm a tiger! Rawr!"

He put his hands near his face and imitated paws.

So… cute… must… not snuggle and glomp him…

"If you're a, tweet, tiger then Akiko, tweet, is a pikachu!"

I smiled and used my hands to imitate pikachu's ears, "Pika, Pika!"

"You're all idiots."

Luke kept the heart melting smile, "Aw silly Gilly, you can be a kitty cat if you want!"

Gill? A… cat?

Who cares! I want to hear Luke say 'RAWR' in his sexy voice again!

"Well, even though I'd _love_ to stay, I need Akiko's and Nicholas's picture for the Town Hall record."

Nick did two peace signs with her hands and put her hands on her head to made peace sign animal ears. Sort of.

"Spinach!" Nick gave a big smile.

Luke practically jumped from his seat. "Spinach! I LOVE spinach! And mayonnaise!"

I jumped up too, "I like your bandana!"

Oh… crap….

Luke smiled though, "Hey, thanks! I like your piercings!"

Oh… he is SUCH a sweetheart!!!

I pushed my hair back behind my ear to show the earrings all around my ear. It was the same with my other ear too. Completely covered in piercings.

Shut up. They're cool.

_SNAP._

I blinked away spots from the sudden flash.

Gill looked over to me, "You're next."

I smiled into the camera. Don't look stupid on front of Luke…

_SNAP._

"Whoa!" Nick fell.

Apparently I felt myself make a funny face and threw myself to Nick's side before the snap went off.

I looked over to Luke. He was laughing like crazy by now.

Great. So much for not looking stupid.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Caramel Falls… Nick's Point of View

I was gripping the rod and reeling the line in.

An epic battle of the strong!

Who would win? Would I lose to the magnificent beast that lay beneath the waters of the unknown?

Would I win, winning the Ocsar of best Nicholas of all time award?

Ugh. Damn, won't this thing just-

Oh. It was a boot. _A boot._

Who throws a rubber boot in the water?

"Don't worry. If it helps, I catch a lot of tin cans."

Toby had a way of boosting my pride.

"My turn~!" Akiko jumped in, in a singy songy voice. She had a way of turning off the angelic music in the background.

What was up with that, anyways?

"Okay. You know how to-"

"Yes, of course!" She looked at the fishing pole.

I wanted some corn…

"Nick, help!"

Renee, the yellow butterfly in my opinion, giggled, "I thought you said you knew what you were doing?"

I shrugged as I helped her out.

Akiko turned a cute pink-like color, "S-Shut up! I just had… mechanical difficulties!"

Toby shook his head, "Are all girls this weird?"

No, just the awesome ones are.

"AH!!" Renee's line started to jerk out of her hands almost.

I make a rant of a magnificent beast, which turned out to be a boot, and _she_ gets the struggle?

Damn, this isn't my day.

Akiko stopped. I stopped. Toby stopped.

_SNAP._

No, that wasn't a camera flash. Renee's line broke.

"Here. I'll help fix it." Toby took Renee's line.

Renee and Toby looked so cute together!

So why did I feel so… put off by it?

Maybe I'm hungry.

I'd like some chocolate pocky, actually.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Caramel Falls… Renee's Point of View…

"Bye~!" I waved to Akiko and Nick.

Akiko had such pretty hair…

Nick had cute big brown eyes…

I looked over to Toby, "What's wrong?"

He had a thoughtful look on his face, "I feel weird around Nick."

Oh, is it young love?

"Describe 'weird'?"

Toby shuffled a bit uncomfortably, "I don't know… I feel like… I wanted her to stay longer…"

Oh, it is! So adorable!

Then that means…

MATCHMAKER TIME~!

"Oh, Toby! I think you like her!"

Toby turned pink and looked in the opposite direction of me.

He was so smitten!

So cute! They look so cute together, too!

"W-What are you talking about?"

I giggled, happy to be the matchmaker in this dilemma, "You like her! Want me to tell her for you?"

Toby immediately faced me and shook his head, "NO! I mean, if I do… l-like her… I want to... tell her myself."

He was so red! I just HAD to help him!

"Oh, silly Toby! I'll help you~! You should know the first steps to a girl's heart!"

Toby was pink, and he looked confused, "Huh?"

**Chapter Two: Complete**

* * *

Well… yeah…


	3. Oh My Potatoes

A/N: Good news everyone! Huh… Futurama quote… well, my friend LOVES my story. Go figure. She is now my co-author.

Otakufangirlxoxo is my co-author, the real life Akiko.

Yes, Akiko is completely based off of her. She actually _wants_ to be a marine biologist, go figure.

Nick is based off of me, somewhat.

She has given me ideas for the next few chapters!

Also she said Akiko happened to fall ill or get injured a lot… I didn't notice…probably because she is just that accident prone in real life. Lol….klutz.

Disclaimer: I own Nick. That's all. Akiko belongs to my friend. Harvest moon doesn't belong to me, sadly…

* * *

**Just Visiting?**

Chapter Three:

Oh My Potatoes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Flower Festival… Akiko's Point of View

Ah. Smell the aroma. So addicting. I could smell this all day.

I've never enjoyed the smell so much till right now!

_Luke…_ freshly chopped wood. So adorable…

I can't believe he asked me to go with him to the flower festival!

"I like tulips. They're my favourite flower!" Luke grinned at me.

I swear, I was turning as red as a strawberry. And every time he smiled, I would melt like melted chocolate _on_ the strawberry.

Heh, food reference. I should stay away from Nick. I'm starting to sound like her.

"You like tulips?"

Luke bit his bottom lip slightly. So cute!

"Okay, so tulips are the only flowers I know of! Still, they're real pretty!"

Luke smiled, and he turned slightly pink then.

I wonder what he was thinking. Was he thinking of buying me something?

Was his heart was racing as fast as mine?

…….and was Nick trying to eat a lavender flower?

"Nick! Stop!"

She looked over to me. She quickly spun around to Toby and shoved it in his hands and proceeded to act innocent.

Typical.

I sighed and walked over, motioning for Luke to follow.

And he did. He was like a TOTALLY CUTE PUPPY~!

Thank god for will power. I almost squealed.

"Hey Nick. Are you here with anyone?"

Nick pointed to Toby.

Nick stretched, "Renee said it would be the three of us, but she said she was sick at the last minute. She said I should go with Toby even though she won't be here."

Something told me Renee was up to something.

Oh… My… Potatoes…

WAS SHE PLAYING MATCHMAKER~!???

Why wasn't _I_ part of it? Well, first things first.

"Toby, hand me the flower." I smiled at him while he looked at me confused.

When I got the lavender, Nick looked completely heartbroken. Ha.

Sweet revenge. Next time she should help with the farm.

I looked around. Luke only likes tulips so…

The blonde turned slightly pink, "What's this for?"

"Well, this is my, uh… good deed for the day, Gill." I didn't stay to have it thrown back in my face.

I turned to walk away when I heard him mutter under his breath,

"I actually _like_ lavenders. Thanks…"

I kept walking till I grabbed onto Nick's hand, "Okay! To make sure that you don't EAT anything you're not supposed to, Luke and I will go on a double date with you and Toby."

I saw Toby and Luke turn red and Nick just was plain confused.

"Me and Toby aren't on a date. We're just hanging out."

Ouch. Harsh. Toby must be totally heartbroken right now.

"Okay, well your two grown adults and you two are together at a… a festival of romantic flowers, so that is a date! Double date! Too bad, because it's going to be a double date no matter what you say."

Nick hooked arms with Toby, who was looking more and more nervous the longer Nick was touching him. I did the same with Luke, and let me just say something…

I was about to COMPLETELY explode with squeals!

Nick leaned over to whisper to me, "So why were you being nice to Gill?"

I mocked gasped, "You're right! I have to make up for that!"

A smiled crept on my face. Evil revenge thoughts…

_-_-_-_-_- Five Minutes Later…

Three… Two…

"Now!" I burst out as me and Nick reached our legs in front of Gill's path.

I almost had him, just a few more steps and………_ SPLASH._

Gill tripped, right into an open basin of water and….totally slipped getting up and fell face first into a pile of fertilizer!

It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. It took all of my will power to remember how to breathe in between the explosions of laughter.

If only everyone were here to see this… oh yeah…. EVERYONE WAS HERE AND THEY WERE ALL LAUGHING WITH US!

Oh my god! I can't believe he's….! No one could do that! _I_ didn't even plan on it being this good!

As Gill tried to get up again, his outstretched hand tipped over a table of blue herbs onto him. The fertilizer and water had already started making a mud-like substance that was sticking to his clothes and body. Hehehe…. Oh my god…mixed with the blue herbs he looks like the freaking cookie monster!

Blue… hahaha…. Stuck to him… hehehehe~!

I was laughing so hard streams of tears were pouring from my eyes and I was doubled over at the stomach. This was just TOO PERFECT, my life was now complete…….except for marrying Luke~…

"Akiko…!"

……..Nick?

I turned to~

"AKIKO!!!!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Meringue Clinic… Nick's Point of View

I held onto Toby's hand tightly. He seemed to be getting a fever himself, all red and whatnot.

Whatnot. Who says that?

Luke was pacing about the room. He seemed to be having a mini panic attack.

"Miss Nick?" Dr. Jin came out to see me. He seemed glad I only sang one verse of-

DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY~!

…Ahem.

"Yeah? She okay?" I flinched slightly. How could she be? After…

"She should be fine in a month or two. She broke her leg during the fall, which in itself will take a month to heal at the least. She also acquired a minor concussion from the head wound she received. Other than that, all she has is a few scratches and minor bruises. She should stay here till she recovers."

Luke got all worried, "She's gonna be okay though, right? There's nothing else wrong? No amnesia? Nothing too sever? Not eve-"

"HEY. Luke. Jin said that she'll be fine in a month. This is normal for her. She's been in lots of accidents before. This is no different as other times, right Doc?" I asked, hoping to get a free meal out of this.

Jin nodded his head. "She's awake, if anyone wants to see her."

I looked over to Luke. He looked over to me. He had teary eyes, and I smiled at him and nodded.

He gave me a smile and turned to the room.

"OUT OF THE WAY~!!"

I pushed Luke down and walked over him. He was crying a river.

Ha. He's crying. Lamezor.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

"Mhmm. Ugh, everything aches. What did I drink at that rave last nig-"

WHERE THE HELL AM I!? This whole waking up in strange room's thing is starting to get really old real quick!

Ok, let's see… clothing, check… body parts, check… hair, che-

What was in my hair? I reached up quickly. Awww, it was Luke's bandanna. He is such a sweetie! I wanna just eat him up! Maybe later I could show him that patch of tulips I found and we could~

"AKIKO!!!" Nick burst through the door and raced to my bed, jumping on me in the excitement.

'OH GOD!!!' I let out a murderous screech. Where did that come from? And why did my leg hurt so badly?

"Oh. Sorry, I must've landed on your leg. Haha. Me klutz like. Apparently it's all broken. You really scared Luke when you fell off the hill and…."

She must've seen the confused look on my face because she paused and looked at me.

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh right! You don't remember do you? Silly me!" She gave me one of her famous death grip hugs.

I had to stifle another scream that was beginning to creep its way up my throat.

"You and me, being as awesome as we are, tripped Gill. He landed in a bunch of stuff. It was really quite funny."

I remember that. It was funny. Hehehe… Gill, the cookie monster…

"Anyways, Gill thought it was you who tripped him and started going after you. I tried to warn you, but Gill had already gotten there. All the stuff on him made him slip again, but he caught himself …….on you."

My mind was all fuzzy. This didn't sound familiar.

"But with him leaning on you and the fact that you were already unbalanced kinda caused you to… sort of fall off the cliff."

I flinched. Ouch. That must've hurt. I wonder how they… oh. Right. That was me.

"Silly Gilly hung on to the edge and your hand but with all the mud on it, he couldn't keep the grip for very long. Just was we were pulling him up, you fell. It looked really painful, the way you fell, I mean."

I almost hit her. Duh, falling off a cliff isn't exactly a joyride!

"I tried to reach for you but you were too far. I felt really bad and Luke. Wow. Oh my god, Luke looked so devastated. Seeing you fall like that really stabbed him in the heart. Not literally. It was even worse when you landed."

What? How did I land? Did I land on a cat? A boat? A goat? A turtle?

"You fell on these boxes that they were unloading. I think it had stuffed animals in it… and you broke you leg on impact, and nearly snapped your neck when your head hit the corner of a box. I am sooo glad that you're okay! Cause you know what? I am so not doing farm work without your help."

My _help?_ I did all the work!

I definitely remember the whole tripping Gill thing. Man, I will NEVER forget that! I tried to remember, but the only thing that came to mind was….

Luke's face as I hit the boxes. It was the last thing I remember before waking up. He looked really guilty, and I hate to say this but, he looked really cute too!

"Nick…I'm so glad to see you."

I grabbed her in a bear hug, ignoring the pain that shot through my body.

"I thought I had gotten too drunk at a rave and was at some perverts house and that I got raped and, and, and……."

"Akiko?"

Omg! OMG!!! Luke!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Luke's Point of View…

She was hugging Nick. Nick looked like she was going to fall over.

"Uh, am I interrupting?"

Nick leaned back and gave me a look saying, _thank potatoes you're here!_

Potatoes?

"No, you're not. I'm just happy, that's all." Akiko smiled at me. I felt better then I did before. I could feel butterflies from her smiling at me.

"Nick?" Toby came in.

Nick leapt out of Akiko's arms suddenly and tumbled out of the bed. She face planted onto the floor, and then jumped out into a crouching position. Then she seemed to jump up and hop on one foot.

"Blah…! Hey Tobzie!" Nick smiled, and stopped hopping. That girl is seriously weird, but I liked her. I liked Akiko more…

"Jin wants to see you. Akiko, it's good to see you're okay." Nick nodded and ran out the room, Toby close behind. Toby seemed to have a crush!

I knew what that meant…

Renee must have found out that Toby begun to have feelings for Nick and she has decided to play, MATCHMAKER~!

Oh yeah. Figured it out in a minutes time.

"Luke? You came to see me?" Akiko smiled happily. My heart jumped.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay? Any pain? Can I help?" I asked. I was worried. She fell off a cliff!

Akiko nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay. It happens all the time. Thanks though." I smiled. Nick was right. She would be okay.

"Okay. Here, I got you this." I pulled out a small plastic flower hair clip.

"It's not a real flower, but that means you can keep it forever and it won't wilt or anything!" I tried not to blush. It was just a gift between friends, anyways. Wasn't it?

"Here, let me put it on for you." I reached over and grabbed it from her hand. It was shaking. Is that normal? Was she _really_ okay? She turned her head as I slid the clip into place.

It looked really, I mean REALLY good!

"You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

Akiko shivered and turned red. Was she getting a fever?!

"Uh… Akiko, I have something to say."

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" We could both hear Nick in the next room.

We looked towards the door for a second.

She looked at me, "Nick sounds… freaked out. Well, what did you want Luke?" She looked confused. It was adorable…

"I think…. I'm feeling… I feel so different towards you. I want to hug you. I want to be with you, always. When you are happy, I am too! I love being around you. Every second I spend with you becomes the new best second of my life! I…..I think… I'm in love with you." I felt a wave of heat over me. I felt so nervous.

What was she going to say?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Outside Akiko's Room 5(ish) Min. Earlier… Nick Point of View…

I nodded my head. Jin was talking to me. He has pretty hair… I want to braid it.

"Blah… blah blah blah… I like cheese… blah blahh…"

Hehehe… cheese… he's a mouse with long girlie hair…

"Blah… you… blah blah blah… do all the farm work… blah… dude looks like a lady…"

Hehehe… I knew he liked that song… wait.

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?"

Oh. He. Did. Not. Just. Go. There.

"Did you not hear? Akiko is in no condition to work. You'll be doing the work."

I could cry. I could seriously cry.

"W-What? I-I… what? Is this about the Dude looks like a lady thing? It's a compliment! You have lovely hair, and you look so fine with your feminine face!"

He turned pink, "… No, it's… Akiko has a broken leg. She can't be doing any work."

He started to walk away towards the door, "And just for the record, you have a lovely face as well." He turned pinker and opened the door.

"Ahem, hope I'm not interrupting…"

What was that? I said his face was fine, not lovely. He must be getting his words all jumbled up.

Hehehe… jumbled…

But seriously! Working?! ME?!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

OH……MY……POTATOES!!! What did he just say? He didn't just confess, did he?

I must've imagined it…..yeah that's it…..I imagined it. But the way he was waiting for me to talk, and the way he was adverting his eyes in vain hoping to cover up his now crimson face contradicted my belief.

Yeah, I speak with big words. So there!

He had meant it and I knew that deep down I~

"Luke… I…" I brushed my hair behind my ear, trying desperately to hide the fact that I was beginning to resemble a tomato.

I looked up and made contact with those beautiful gold eyes, they looked so expectant, so vulnerable, so cute. JUST LIKE A PUPPY~!

I was falling deeper and deeper into them, becoming trapped in their warm gaze.

Everything around us seemed to just disappear as we stared at each others' excited and overwhelmingly nervous faces. I felt like I was falling.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Luke's Point of View…

_WHUMP! _

Akiko's head was resting on my chest. I could hear breaths becoming more and more laboured. Was she joking around?

"So, I will take that as a yes then Akiko?" No response……her head felt kinda warm against my shirt. Oh my God, she has a fever! What am I going to do?! I'll start with laying her back down and then getting something for the fever.

Well, that's what people on medical shows do. Those people are smarticle.

"Ice pack……if I were an ice pack where would I be? GAH! THIS IS POINTLESS! THE GIRL I MIGHT POSSIBLY LOVE IS SICK AND I AM ASKING WHAT I WOULD DO IF I WAS AN ICE PACK! GAH, I'm an idiot! BAKA!!"

I kept hitting myself. I'm so stupid!

"Mhmm." Akiko stirred slightly. She was SO beautiful. She tried to stretch out, but the pain in her leg stopped her almost immediately, her angelic face was now contorted in pain.

"Akiko? Its okay, I am here. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone." I smiled to myself as I brushed some of her hair out of her half open eyes.

"Luke?" She was barely awake. I leaned in closer, our breaths hot against the other's face. I could just scream right now, I was so happy!

I felt like I could chop 10 trees down in a row!

"Yeah? Take you time, you don't have to rush. I will be here for a while"

She started to grin, I could see it in her eyes, but her body wouldn't cooperate.

"I think… t-that I… tha-at I…" Her breathing was becoming for and more labored, the shallow gasps came faster each time she inhaled. My poor Aki.

"I think t-that… I l-like you, too." Those three words 'I like you' made everything we had gone through today completely worthwhile.

I started closing in on the distance between our faces. I swear I could hear a chorus of heavenly angels in the background……

What was that about? Maybe it was Bo, the freaky stalker…

Her eyes drifted shut and we were milliseconds away from making contact when…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Jin's Point of View…

"Ahem, hope I'm not interrupting…" I stared as Luke was over Akiko.

Luke swiftly turned around and turned completely red. Akiko turned away from Luke, well as much as she could manage. My, my. Those two love birds just met! Kids nowadays…

"Luke, Akiko needs rest. She had just gone through a terrible fall. You can… '_see'… _her tomorrow."

I said 'see' in an implying way. After what I just saw…

Luke nodded furiously, and with just as much energy, he walked out of the room.

He stopped by me and asked on his way out, "Dr. Jin? Why are _you_ all red?" I adjusted my glasses and coughed, "Shouldn't you be worried about the patient?"

I thought about it. Nick was a sweet girl. She seemed to sing that song a lot in the clinic… and she said that was a compliment…

_You have lovely hair, and you look so fine with your feminine face!_

I felt my face heat up. She was complimenting me this whole time? She's just a kid, though… but…

"D-doctor?" Akiko's voice bursted through my thoughts.

I nodded and looked down on my clipboard. "You should be resting. I'll check up on you in the morning." She looked really red. Hmmm, maybe I should check her vitals.

Her breathing was shallow and raspy. "Akiko, you need some sleep, but before that, I need you take this for your fever and this one for the pain."

"Mhmm." She attempted to wave my hand away. "Don't need… your crap medicine! Not all natural. 'Sides, I'm… f-fine." Nick had mentioned something about her being an environment activist and also a vegetarian. She didn't need them…

HA… what a laugh! She was barely conscious, the fever was so strong! And romancing with Luke probably didn't help either!

"Look! I don't care if they are all natural or not! You need to take these in order to feel and get better! And also~" She was asleep. She had fallen asleep during my lecture! The NERVE! After all I have done for her so far! What with her over-the-top way of getting into accidents!

Hmm, that flower clip did look good in her hair, though. Maybe I should get one for Nick. No, she would probably eat it!

I will leave the medicine here and make her take it tomorrow. She WILL take it, if she knows what is good for her!

I walked out the door and saw Nick and Renee talking. I looked around. Luke and Toby had left. Irene must have gone to get something from the store…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Clinic… Nick's Point of View…

I stretched backwards. "Yeah Renee?"

She nodded. She looked so yellow… it's the dress, probably…

"I just came to tell you that Toby has a crush on you~!"

I almost fell over. What? Toby? Me? Crush?

"What?"

She nodded again, looking cheerful, "Yes! He is so shy! I tried to get him to a lot of things, but he kept backing down! Like I told him to give you some flowers, but he said no. I tried to get him to dress nice for you, but he said no…"

She kept rambling. Toby what? I felt wobbly.

"Renee, what are you doing here? Did you need something?" Jin closed the door to Akiko's room and was walking over. I was glad.

Because I decided then to fall over.

Jin caught me, though he sure was surprised. He held me awkwardly. I looked up to him and smiled weakly. I felt butterflies. Toby? Seriously?

I felt so… I don't know…

He turned pink when I smiled. Must be the flu. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be a damsel in distress."

"Well, I have to go now~!" Renee waved with such energy, and left right out the door.

Jin turned away as best he could in this position. He caught me with his arms underneath mine, also over my chest. He tried to keep me standing.

"No need to be sorry. I… don't mind being… your knight in shining armor, I suppose."

Hm? What's that? Heh. Medieval reference.

"Heh. That's cute." I smiled.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point Of View…

I sighed. Luke~! Maybe I should ask him out on a date. Or should I wait for him to? Mrgh! Life is confusing!

_Knock knock._

I looked at the clock. It was 11 PM. I thought Jin locked the clinic up…

"Come in…?" Who could it be? Maybe it was Luke, who mysteriously got in using a pick lock!

The door opened slightly and a hooded figure came in. My heart raced. WHO WAS THAT? WAS HE GOING TO RAPE ME?!!!

The figure came in and got closer. I felt my whole body shake with fear. What was happening?

The person placed a purple box beside me. He then proceeded to leave the room.

As he closed the door, I looked over to the box. What in the world…

I opened it to see a bouquet of lavenders. Lavenders?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Hooded Figures' Point of View…

I slid the hood down. I sighed as I locked up the clinic. I was glad my father left all the store's keys around the house.

I hoped Akiko liked the lavenders. They are my favourite flower.

Of course… It didn't mean anything…

**Chapter Three: Completed**

* * *

Okay! Done! Half of it was written by Otakufangirlxoxo.

Can you tell the difference between her writing and mine? She has more of a knack of being descriptive.

Otakufangirlxoxo: Wow! This copy here was written and edited over 6 times! We (meaning Me) are that obsessive! Lol! Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!


	4. Lunch is Love

A/N: Blah… too much writie writie… lol. Bo the freaky stalker…. Lol.

Anyways. The doctor scenes in the last chapter came as a shock to me as well… well, I sort of wrote them… but yeah… its just that in my Harvest Moon game I'm marrying Toby and somehow I kind of got Jin to love me by accident.

Poor Akiko. She never got past the first _season_ in her harvest moon game. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own Nick. That's about it. The whole plot is just random thoughts me and my friend have….

HOLY POTATOES SOMEONE REVIEWED! Have to tell Akiko we're not the only ones reading this now…

Otakufangirlxoxo: Huzzah! It is I, the real life Akiko! Bow in my presence! … sorry, I just really had an urge to do that. Um… so I am that accident prone in real life! Seriously am… no joke! I could fall off a cliff from laughing to hard. Okay stop laughing… it's not that funny!

So we got a review! YAY! You have no idea how much I enjoy those! PLEASE, send in more!!! Also, if you have ideas, insights or if you wanted to point out that we spelt something wrong, just let us know!

I also really love the scene with Akiko and Luke together. I re-read it and it gave me butterflies! XD I am silly!

So please enjoy!

P.S: I have a cute doggy voice. It is true! It goes all high pitched and I start talking like you do when you talk to a baby. It is quite sad, actually!

Nicholas L: Yeah, she does have a dog voice. So I've heard from Dan… Dan is our over-obsessive-over-her-looks friend. And no, you don't have to review. I freaked out when I saw the review. She just wants reviews. I don't. It made me go all squealie and stuffzies.

Otakufangirlxoxo: Of, you don't HAVE to review! But you should! I love them!

* * *

**Just Visiting?**

Chapter Four: 

Lunch is Love

Ugh. My feet. WHY did Akiko have to be in the clinic!? I CANNOT do this. Sure. Okay. She plowed the soil. She planted the seeds. I CANNOT water them! Too hard.

Man… hm? Gill?

"Hey?" I asked. What was hottie McHott hott doing here?

Gill shrugged, "Are you going to see Akiko later?"

Why is he asking? Does he want to insult her on how she is a klutz and fell off a cliff? Cause if he is, then that's harsh.

"Sure. I guess. Maybe after this whole watering thing I will."

He nodded, and then he flipped his hair back. Wow.

"Could you give her this? Don't tell her it's from me. It's not like it was my idea or anything…" He looked away and handed me a box.

A pretty box. It was yellow with blue spots and a green stripy ribbon.

I want some marshmallows…

"Kay. Sure. Why don't you just give it to her?"

He shook his head and glared, "No! I can't! I have important errands to attend to!"

I nodded and took the box. It was light. Light as a yummy cheesecake.

He waved slightly, "I have to go now." He left.

I nodded and sat on the ground. I needed a break. I looked around the farm. I had watered two crops. This was going to be a _long, tiring _morning.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Meringue Clinic… Akiko's Point of View…

I looked at the box. Then at Nick, "Who's it from then?"

Nick shrugged, "It's from Hottie-… Er… no, Gill. He said not to tell you it was from him though."

I sighed and shook my head, "So you told me anyways? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of him telling you not to tell me?"

Nick shrugged again, "Don't over think things. Just open it. I wanna know if he got you food." I looked at the box. What did Gill get me? I opened it.

IT WAS SO CUTE~!

Nick looked away, "Sick. A dog plushie? Bleh. Dogs."

I looked at her and used my omg-cute-doggies voice, "It's so cute, so cuddly!"

It was a small puppy with big brown eyes, a soft pink nose, and a cute sky blue ribbon around its neck.

"Right, Aki. Right. So, I gotta go! I'll stop by later, meaning tomorrow, meaning sometime when I feel like complaining that I have to water plants."

I looked up from the CUTE PLUSHIE~!

"What? Hey! Nick! WAIT!"

_Click._ The door closed quietly.

Damnit. I wanted her to get me some pocky. Oh well. I have A CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIE~!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Clinic Lobby… Nick's Point of View…

I yawned, "Irene, ma'am? Can I get one of those energizer thingies?"

She nodded, and then she started to dig through a number of drawers.

"Are you tired? Food is always a better choice for that."

Food? FOOD? Jin is BRILLIANT!

Jin adjusted his glasses, then went pink, "If you want, might I join you for lunch? I'll pay."

_FREE_ LUNCH!? He really knows how to treat a Nick!

"I _knew_ there was a reason I liked you! Sure! Sundae Inn at noon?" Jin turned slightly red, "Alright. I'll see you then."

Irene huffed, "So you _don't _want an energizer?"

I shook my head. Old ladies scare me. Them and their hair in a bun.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Beach…

I stretched. I wanted to touch the clouds to see if they were cotton candy.

"Uh, Nick?" Toby looked at me, fiddling with his straw hat. Straw hat. That gave me an idea.

"Tobzie! Hi! Sup, cuddly bear!" I gave him a hug. He seemed to freeze up.

And… NOW!

I grabbed the hat, and then plopped on the ground. Toby fell over. His face was all red. Didn't Renee tell me something yesterday? Something about Toby?

"Toby? Wake up. I just wanted to wear the silly hattie." I shook him. Was he dead? I should poke him with a stick. If he is, I want the coolio stripy shirt…

"Uhh… Are you an angel?" Toby rubbed his forehead. I laughed, "Silly Tobzie! It'sa me! A Mario! No, it's Nick."

I laughed more. Toby blinked a few times. I could see he had pretty gold eyes.

Heh. Gold. Goldfish crackers.

"You sound like an angel… uh! Nick!" Tobzie sat up real quick and turned to face me.

"I didn't… I mean… I thought…" He got more red.

I shrugged, "No worries. I _know_ you loves me!" I laughed. Heh. Toby loving me? Ha!

Toby seemed to back away suddenly and jumped up. He got completely red. He started stuttering nonsense.

I laughed again, "Sorry. No, it's just a joke! Of course you don't! You don't have to go all freakyed outie!"

Toby sat back down, "Heh. Y-You're right… uhh… I wanted…WONDERED! I meant I was wondered, WONDERING! Wondering if you… uh…"

I tilted my head. What was he doing? Getting all nervous. Was there a lion behind me?

"… Do you want to have lunch together? I can pay…"

FREE LUNCH!!!

I nodded my head, "Kay. Sure! Free food is complete love to me!" I gave him a big smile.

He seemed to be relieved, and he turned red even more, "Okay. I'll see you at the Sundae Inn at noon. You can keep my hat till then."

He got up and walked away. He seemed to have a slight bounce in his step. Heh.

Wait. Didn't… I say free lunch earlier?

Oh. Damn. Jin.

What did I just do? Wait. I have a plan! I'll just go with both of them! We're all just friends after all. Just friends hanging out!

Now… who's gonna pay for it… maybe I should get some dessert too…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

I groaned. I am sooo bored! Why didn't I ask Nick for a book when I had the chance… or my iPod… GAH!

"Akiko?"

I looked up. Gill was standing by the door. What was he doing here?

He shuffled his feet, "Did you like the flowers?"

What? What flowers? When did… WHAT?!

I became nervous, "Y-You were the one last night?"

Gill looked away, "I couldn't wait till morning…"

My eye twitched. He came sneaking in here dressed like a rapist to give me flowers?

How sweet! Not exactly a great idea, but sweet!

"How sweet! Kind of freaky, but that was nice of you! Oh, and thank you SO much for the TOTALLY CUTE DOGGIE~!" I jumped a bit happily.

Gill looked away and made a fist, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Nicholas…" He muttered.

I giggled, "Why did you get me this stuff. I mean, its not that I don't want any of it or anything."

Why did he give me stuff? It's not like I gave him anything, besides the lavender… He shook his head, "It's my good deed for the day."

Heh. Flashback.

I nodded, "Sorry about the other day. Tripping you and all…" Gill shook his head, "No. It's fine. I feel sorry for you. It must be hard to sit here all day."

I nodded, "It is! It's SO boring…"

Gill scratched his head. He looked at his feet, "If you want… I can keep you company."

I had stars in my eyes, "Yes! Please!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Sundae Inn… Nick's Point of View…

Wow… awkward. Jin was glaring at Toby. Toby was glaring at Jin. Weren't they friends?

Jin adjusted his glasses. He did that a lot. "So, Nick. Are you taking breaks during your work?"

I nodded, food was stuffed in my mouth, "Yep! Lots! Don't want to tire out so quickly!" Jin turned pink, "That's good. I'd hate to have to see you collapse."

Toby nodded, and muttered towards Jin, "I'd like to see _you_ collapse…"

Huh. Didn't know Toby could be so bad. It was sorta hott.

Still… "Tobzie, no speakie so rudely to Jin."

Jin smiled towards Toby and Toby glared at him.

Toby turned to me and went pink, "I hope you're enjoying yourself." I nodded. I was in heaven. Two friends. FREE MEAL!!!

Toby looked down slightly, "I'm a little nervous. I've never gone out with such a lovely girl before."

I blushed. Lovely? "Thanks. I'm a little nervous too, Tobzie." I was nervous they would both leave and make me pay for the bill.

Jin scoffed and muttered to Toby, "Sure, like you haven't said that to _Renee_."

I looked at Toby. He looked away, looking a bit ashamed. I smiled, "Aw, don't feel bad. I don't care. I'm just surprised you'd call me lovely!"

Toby looked up at me and smiled, then smiled at Jin. Jin looked away annoyed.

What was up with them? Colleen came over, "Okay! Here's the bill!"

Jin and Toby looked at each other. Then at the bill.

"I'll pay-"

"I've got-"

They looked at each other. Then they glared at each other. I sighed.

ZOMG. Had an idea! I'll get some chocolate cake… No. Not the time for it!

"Hey!" I called out to them. They looked at me.

"Why don't you two split the bill?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Jin's Point of View…

Split the bill?

I looked over to Toby and glared. If I split the bill, I'd look… I'd look like less of a man in front of her.

Nick… And Toby. Why did Toby show up!? I looked at Nick. She was a lot younger then me. She licked her pierced lips while looking at the food.

She ate a lot. I knew that she had a good diet at least. She didn't have anorexic problems.

She looked up at us. "I'll pay for the bill." I had said. I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of Nick.

"No. I should pay for the bill." Toby jumped in. More and more I started to dislike him.

We both started arguing about the bill.

"Okay! I hope you all enjoyed the meals!" Colleen interrupted. I looked up. Nick smiled and put her wallet away.

I blushed, "You… Usually the man pays for the meal on a date."

Nick looked at me confused. Her bangs covered her face slightly and she blinked with those innocent big brown eyes, "What? Date? I thought you just offered me a free meal? Well, it _was_ supposed to be free…"

I nodded and got out my wallet. Toby did the same.

"How much was the meal? I'll pay you back." Toby said.

I looked at Nicks smiling face, "Nah, its okay. It was fun hanging out with you guys! We should do this again sometime! I gotta go."

She got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh! One more thing! Now you guys can owe me! And I have something in mind you guys can do for me~!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

"… and she fell into a chocolate cake!!!" I laughed. Nick has a lot of funny moments during her birthdays.

Gill laughed along with me. He was sitting on the bed with me and his hand on my knee. He was really sweet this afternoon. He sat with me and told me stories about all the islanders and all of them were really quite funny.

"Nick had a way of faceplanting in food, doesn't she?"

I nodded. Nick was quite the faceplanter. "So, maybe when you're out of the clinic… we could get something to eat?"

What? "Oh… sure, I guess."

Gill nodded and patted my knee, his hand slid slightly towards my inner thigh. He was pink and his eyes glazed over ever so slightly. He leaned towards me.

What was he doing? I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Why was I feeling this way? Didn't I like Luke?

His face came closer to mine. I tried to speak. I wanted to say something. Anything! My mouth was broken, or something.

His face was so close to mine. I could smell his lavender scent on him. His lips met my cheek. He left it there for a second. I could feel my heart do backflips!

He pulled away, and gave me a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and walked to the door. That's when Luke walked in.

Luke looked so cute. He had a scrunched up pile of tulips in his hand. He looked over to Gill. "Gill? What are you doing here?"

Gill had on his serious face, "What do you think? I'm lecturing Akiko on having to be bedridden and not working when she should be."

What was Gill doing?

Luke nodded. He looked over to me and gave me a smile… why didn't I melt? Gill left the room and I felt a bit... saddened? What was going on?

Luke came over to me and placed the pile of flowers next to the lavenders. "Lavenders? Those from Nick?" I could feel a lump in my throat.

"Y-yeah… Nick got them for me, the sweetheart…." I said softly. Luke nodded, "She's the best isn't she? Getting you flowers as well."

I nodded numbly. Gill was the best…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akari's Farm… Nick's Point of View…

I sighed happily. I looked over to them.

"Hey! You two done yet?" I smiled to them from in the shade.

Jin blew a strand of loose hair away from his face. Toby wiped his forehead. They both shook their heads.

I gave them a big smile and they both turned red and got back to work.

Ah, yes. Life was _sweeeeet._

**Chapter Four: Complete.**

* * *

Yayz. Done! Next chapter…….

Otakufangirlxoxo: Wow! That was epic! It's a L-O-V-E T-R-I-A-N-G-L-E!!!!!!!!!


	5. Love, Hate, and Challenges

Nick: Helloooz!!! To anyone who actually reads these, I win~! Yay~! And also! Sorry for taking so long! Akiko hasn't been on msn for awhile and she is moving, and so I didn't have the source of ideas with me! And so… yeah. Sorry. Also, to the one with the face, YOU HAVE EYES! lol. So, read on~!

Also, sorry about the constant P.O.V. switching. It's just that, we have a plan page, and it's on our plan. Well… my page looks like a plan… Aki's looks like someone killed off organization and splattered the plan into a swirling purple weird font thing of hell: [

Not pretty… Not pretty… Scary, really.

Disclaimer: I own Nick. Otakufangirlxoxo owns Akiko. Harvest Moon belongs to… That person… I don't know.

Otakufangirlxoxo: I AM MOVING!!! 'tis true! So because of that, our story will be taking a bit of a break! It should be up and running again in August… or so!

WARNING!!!!! Limes were used (but not harmed) in the making of this chapter!!!

* * *

**Just Visiting?**

Chapter Five:

Love, Hate, and Challenges

I sighed. Toby has to tell Nick he loves her! I have to make him! She will NOT wait forever!

Hmm… what to do… I know~!!!

I smiled, and adjusted my yellow fading dress. I stood up, "Okay! Chickies, be good! I have a mission! First, I should tell Gray I'm leaving!"

I grinned. I am SUCH a genius!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akari's Ranch… Nick's Point of View…

I yawned. I am so tired… well, my plan to get other-people-to-do-the-farm-work had been successful, but it can only last for so long…

If I was back in the city… I'd be on the couch playing Animal Crossing: City Folk… lol… fun silly pointless games…

"Why!? I want to do no more work! Genie of the… um… well, air! Give me a servant to do my work!"

Ugh! Ow… my… head... my legs are wobbly… ugh… man down! Jeez… This is what Akiko would have been doing if she were here…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

Gill… Luke… Gill… Luke…

Oh god! I am so bored and confused! Man, why can't Nick be here! She technically is, but why can't she be here with me?

ARGH!!!

Luke… so sweet! And fun! Kinda reminds me of a puppy!!

Gill… so sweet! And cool! Although a bit of a jerk! Why?!?

Why me! I can't decide! I'm no good at pressured decision making…………..better than Nick, but still not THAT good!

This shouldn't be so hard! Gah!

Hmm… I want a manga to read… or some anime to watch…something to distract me from my boredness and love complications!

I sighed.

I couldn't decide. I felt like I was an anime character. The protagonist in a romance comedy anime. Ugh… now I know how they feel. Sucks to be them… and me!

I adjusted the clip Luke gave me, while looking over to Gill's lavenders and puppy plushie. They were both so sweet… Gill was determined, having gone and snuck in here to get me flowers. Luke had gotten me this clip, and spent so much time with me in this… this… Boredom factory! God!

I sighed again. I groaned. I was so bored and frustrated! Stupid broken leg! I wish I had healing magic skills! Then I'd never have any more accidents and I wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place! GAAAH!!!

I am about ready to pull my own hair out! I am sooo passed pissed off!

"Jin! Can't I go home?!" I heard Nick downstairs. She is really loud. HAHAHA! Now she knows what it feels like to do all that hard work! Lol! Karma! Now someone else can suffer with me!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Clinic… Jin's Point of View…

"Didn't I tell you not to overwork yourself?" I sighed. Nick could be so careless sometimes. Yet…

Nick pouted. She groaned, "I'm fine. I can do anything! I am AWESOME!" She smiled weakly. She was avoiding my question. Her arms were limp. She looked so sweet…

I sighed. "Nick, you have to rest." I blushed when I thought of an idea, "If you'd like… you can stay here for the night… at the clinic, of course. I could take care of you…"

Nick shook her head, "No! I'm fine! I can go!" I looked away and adjusted my glasses. She was going to stay, no matter what! Then, I could… tell her…

"Nick. Seeing as you are in that weakened state, I'd have to insist you stay here for the night. You're in no condition to be up." I looked at her. Her dark chocolate eyes seemed to be distressed.

She shook her head, "JIN! Let me go home!!" She was whining now. I made the mistake of looking over.

Puppy dog eyes… I didn't think she could pull it off so perfectly…

Must… Resist…

"Nick… I… look, you have to stay here in order to get better! I can't let you go yet _because_ you're not better. Do you see where I am going with this?" I paused to let what I said sink in.

But, instead of listening, Nick looked desperately at the door, and sprinted to it. I jumped up to stop her, not ready for such an act.

"Nick! Wait!" She grabbed the door handle, and fumbled to get it opened. She really didn't want to stay here… with me. It stabbed me in the heart.

I ran over to her. For someone who didn't work too much, she was pretty quick on her feet. I pulled her arms close to me, not wanting to hit me, or try to escape and risk another collapse.

She stopped and suddenly her knees seemed to have given out. I grabbed her. She was pretty weak. "Sorry… Jin…" She seemed to be getting tired. I nodded, "That's fine."

Nick looked up at me, her eyes looked pleading, "Can I hang out with Akiko?" I flinched. I was hoping that she and I could be together.

"O-of course. Let's go then…" I picked her up, she was surprisingly light.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- On The Hook… Toby's Point of View…

I tilted my head. "Renee? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" We only really saw each other during Monday… that's when we have our days off.

She nodded, "Yeah, but I really have to talk to you! It's about Nikki!"

I flinched. Nikki? "Uh… it's Nick, actually." Nikki didn't sound right… Nick sounded nicer…

She grinned even bigger, "Yes! You are on the right track after all!" I was really confused at this point. I looked to my fishing line.

"What are-?"

"You ALWAYS address a girl how she wants you to! Nick prefers to be called Nick, and you understand it! You are almost there!" I was really confused. I'd prefer to fish quietly…

"Toby, you have to tell her! You know, about how you feel! I can help! You need to act fast! From what Kathy told me, Jin is ready to tell her any day now!"

I flinched. My feelings? Tell her? And _Jin_? I remember lunch… with _him_ there…

I nodded, and then I felt nervous. What would I say?

Renee swayed from side to side, "I know what you have to do! I have a plan if Jin confesses first too~!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

I nodded, "So then Jin was like, 'You, rest, now!', and I put on an I'm-sad-so-let-me-do-what-I-want act with the puppy dog face, and then he was like…"

Nick was rambling on what happened to her ten minutes or so earlier. I was bored…. "Nick, think of something to do!"

Nick stopped, then looked up to the ceiling, "Hmmm… we could…. Have a naked pillow fight."

I gave her a look, … "What the hell? Why… What… Why?" I did not even want to know…

She shrugged, "Or… we could have an imaginary Brawl fight~! Like in Super Smash Brothers! I pick Link, the hotness himself!" She grinned, and squealed.

Jeez… she loved Zelda. The whole game just made her squeal by itself. It was sad, really. During our last exam in high school, she had squealed in the middle of the dead-silent class. She later told me she remembered playing Zelda: Twilight Princess. Although I have to admit Link is tres HOT!

"Okay! NEVER MIND! I do NOT want to know where YOU are heading with this!!" I had to change the topic………and FAST! Maybe she was having Boy issues too.

"Sooo…" I wanted to sound casual, as if this hadn't been bugging me for THE LONGEST time! "What? You are suddenly feeling better and are going to go and finish the farm work! Great!" Nick grinned.

"Uhhh, no!" Jeez, hopeful much? It would figure she would want that to be true.

I shuffled a bit, "How are things with Jin and Toby? And just out of curiosity… how would you decide between them?" Oh yeah… I am so smooth.

Nick tilted her head, "Toby and Jin? It's not very good. They seem to hate each other…" She looked up in thought. I smacked my head.

"NO! I mean, with you and Jin, and you and Toby!" Jeez, she was slow. A snail was faster than her!

She looked confused, "I don't follow." I sighed, "Toby and Jin like you! Duh! How would you choose between them?"

She blinked. Once. Twice. She laughed. She laughed even more. How could she be laughing?!! I'm being cereal!!! Err... Serious!!!

She kept laughing. She was sort of scaring me. She wasn't stopping. Jin decided then to crash through the door (well, opened it) like the Kool-aid man did on the commercials.

"Nick! I told you to be quiet! You are disrupting everyone's rest and work including my own!" Nick threw her hands to her mouth, attempting to stifle her multiplying giggles. Jin sighed and grabbed her forearm, "Come on. I'll take you to another room."

GAH!!! He ruined it!!!

He came back to my room, Nick nowhere to be seen. He had on a serious face. "Akiko. What did I tell you?"

I shook my head, "I didn't do anything! It was Nick! I mentioned that Toby and… another certain male bachelor… had a crush on her and she just went crazy!!! I swear! I mean at first it was all naked pillow fights and imaginary SSBB fights and then out of nowhere comes crazy laughing girl!"

I feel tired now……I hope Jin leaves soon, so I can have a nap!

'_Naked Pillow Fight? Ignoring!' _Jin thought. "Just keep it down and stop overdoing it! You and Nick need time and relaxation to heal!"

"Mhmm!" I grunted at him as he left the room! It is too bad my leg hurts so much; otherwise I would pound him into the ground! Ruin my sneaky plans to find boy advice! Oh well, I will have to talk to Nick later.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Nick's Room… Nick's Point of View…

I looked over to Jin. He came in after he talked to Akiko. Jeez. And he supposedly likes me. He looked at me seriously for a second. Then, his eyes softened up a bit.

"Nick. You know what I had said earlier. You were not supposed to make so much noise. Why did you disobey?" I looked at my lap. I was just having fun.

I looked up at him, my eyes glistened with guilt. Heh. Pro acting skillz. "Jin… I didn't mean to… I never wanted to disobey _you_, of all people…"

Heh. Oh yeah… I was going to get away with this! He cannot resist my awesomely wicked guilt face!

He looked taken back, he looked a bit surprised. Then, he looked at me with… affection? Huh. This is… what is this weird feeling? Am I hungry?

He took off his glasses, and his eyes seemed to sparkle. He walked so he was next to me. "Nick… I don't mind… I really don't… you are the only person I don't mind dis-obeying."

I nodded; I could feel butterflies, even though I wasn't on any freakin' roller coaster or anything. I felt my face heat up, I was so nervous. "'Kay. Jin… you're so nice to me…" I smiled. I looked away shyly, not feeling up to looking into his pretty eyes.

"Nick… I wanted to say… Nick…" He placed his warm hand onto my face and pushed it till I was facing him again. I feel real funny right now. A… a good funny.

He leaned in; I could feel myself leaning towards him to. "Nick… I… I love you." I closed my eyes. I could feel my heart do spins and twirls. I felt so… happy! He loved me? He actually loved me? Oh my God! Wow!

I felt his lips on my cheek. I could feel so much right now. I wanted to squeal. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to look away and blush insanely. I wanted to kiss him!

Whoa. That's new. Kiss?

I opened my eyes. He was looking at me. I nodded my head… I couldn't say anything… wait. I leaned towards him and pecked him on the cheek as well. My face felt like a freakin' layer of lava was on it. I put my arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I… I can't say it. I'm real sorry…" I felt my eyes water for real. I wanted to say something! I couldn't say it! Why… why couldn't I? I wanted to just… just… have him with me forever!

He wrapped his right arm around me. He used his left hand to stroke my hair. He pulled back slightly to look at me. I could cry. I wanted to kiss him! I just… didn't feel that it was the time…

He nodded, and stroked my hair more, "I understand. It's not something you can just say so easily." He smiled reassuringly. He pulled me so I could lean on his chest. My grip on him tightened, I was afraid to let go. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay.

I felt warm in his arms, but sooner then I wanted it to, we both let go. I looked up to him. He smiled, and used both his hands to wipe the tears that were falling from my face.

Wow. I never felt so… freakin' excited!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Woods… Luke's Point of View…

Ugh! I wanted to ask her! Akiko… she was such an awesome girl! My dad, and Bo were really surprised to find out that a girl like her liked me! I wanted to scream out my happiness!!!

Maybe… I should ask her to lunch. No! What if it's too soon? No, you idiot! She is still in the hospital! She can leave in a few days… maybe I could ask her out then! Should I get her more flowers? Does she even like tulips?

What about a stuffed animal? What does she like? Ugh! I wanted to just pick her up and smother her! I need to see her!

I nodded to myself. I lowered my axe. I looked at the heart I made with the words Luke + Akiko written in it. I smiled. I looked at the other several trees with the same design.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Church… Gill's Point of View…

I kept on writing in my cursive style:

_Dear Diary,_

_I bought a notebook with a puppy on it for Akiko. I also got her a light blue fuzzy pen. She could maybe use it. Akiko is so perfect! She has such gorgeous hair, and her bow adds to her unique style. Her eyes dazzle even in the dark. She makes my heart melt every time I even think of her._

_The way she says my name just makes my day complete. The way she smiles at me makes my week! She is lovelier then any rose, and she has the inner grace that could surpass Aphrodite's! Her cute face is accented by her sexy piercings. Her laugh is like music that could make me moan from happiness._

_She is an angel. She's like the angel that was sent to me. I feel so humble just to be in her presence. I love her so. She is the one girl that can turn my ultimately unfulfilled life to one that could be proclaimed too perfect._

_I want to hold her in my arms, and have her whisper sweet nothing in my ears. I want to lay beside her, listening to her rhythm of her heartbeat. I want to run my fingers through her soft hair, and I wish to kiss her lips, and savor the moment. I would like her soft pink lips on mine, while I held her tightly. I-_

The church door opened. I slammed my diary shut. I looked over to see Mira enter. She nodded to me, "Afternoon Gill. How was your day?" I nodded, "Fine, Mira."

She had on her pink shawl, and her rose patterned long skirt, along with her long sleeved shirt.

She nodded, "That's good." She walked to the alter, and leaned onto the floor. She came in a lot to pray. She had a late husband. From what I have heard, he was quite the charmer.

I tucked my diary under my arm. I would write somewhere else. Maybe I'll stop by to say hi to Akiko…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- On The Hook… Toby's Point of View…

Okay! Calm down! It's just three simple words. Just three simple words. She won't laugh at you. She will be happy about it. Just say, I…

Uh. I… don't hate you! No! I… love… fish! No!

I love you, Nick!

I… love her. I love her. Yes. I love her. I love the way she smiles at me. I love the sparkle in her eyes as she fishes next to me. I…

I'm going to tell her. I won't let Jin have her. She is mine. My love. My sweetheart. My life… She is amazing.

She is quite the woman. I just… I just hope she would like someone like me…

Oh. Wait… No… Gotcha! I pulled in the line. I caught a tuna.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

He was twirling a piece of my hair. I lay happily enjoying the scent of his soothing aroma. He kissed my forehead and laughed a bit as I blushed. I snuggled into his neck and he placed his arms around me.

I sighed contently. He gently squeezed my hand, signalling it was time to go. We both stood up and I wiped my dress from the sand that stuck on me. He chuckled and adjusted my bow. I blushed, silently cursing the effect he had on me.

"Akiko, honey. You're wet." He lifted the bottom hem of my dress ever so slightly. I looked away shyly. I sat a little too close to the water. Heh. I didn't notice. How could I when he was sitting right next to me?

I pushed him lightly. "You're one to talk." I added. He looked down. His plaid shorts were damp on the bottom, as well as his thigh-high boots were soaked. Of course, he made it so they only reached his knees.

He shrugged, "I don't mind, sweetie. As long as I'm with you." I smiled as he pulled me to his chest. I could feel his heart race. We had been seeing each other for almost two months, but he still couldn't get over the feeling of me in his arms.

"Heh. You're heart is throbbing." I looked up slightly. I placed my hand on my chest. Oh. Heh. I guess I was pretty excited. He caught me offguard and placed his lips on mine. I gasped a bit, but I went along with it.

He bit my lips, teasing me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so happy… I found my man. He pulled at my sides, wanting for us to sit back down. I broke off the kiss.

"I thought you wanted to go?" I pouted, adding to my point. He smiled lightly. "Maybe we could stay a minute longer?" I rolled my eyes at him. He was silly, but I loved him! I sat down and looked up at his gorgeous face. He just stood smiling at me. I yelped as he pounced on top of me.

He wasted no time in trailing butterfly kisses on my face and down my neck. His grip on my sides tightened, making me squeal slightly. He laughed, his warm breath greeting my face and sending shivers down my spine. I sighed as he sucked and kissed at my neck.

I gasped in surprise as he sucked on my weak spot just above my breasts, at the same time as squeezing my thigh. Whimpering softly as he started to gently bite my neck. I gasped and moaned in ecstasy when he started to untie the strings on the front of my dress, all the while, still smothering me in electric kisses and keeping his seductive grip tight. I gasped, "Out here in the open..."

I was going to say his name. Scratch that! I was going to moan his name…what…. What was his name?

I shot up in bed. "OMFG!!! OOOOOWWW!" I shrieked as I moved my leg too quickly. Ow! What was with that dream? I don't even remember who it was!

Gill ran into the room, panting and carrying a small gift bag, "ARE YOU OK?!?" YES. Not Jin! High fives! I nodded my head, "Bored and sleepy. Hurt my leg when I woke up. So glad you came, Gill!" I was blushing insanely. Remembering the plaid shorts in my dream. Was it him?

He looked away for a split second, but looked extremely relieved. He walked over and handed me a bag. He gives me lots of gifts! Yay! I must be pretty awesome!

"Thanks!" I peeked into the blue striped bag. I pulled out a notebook and pen. The notebook was adorable! I turned to Gill and gave him a smile. He nodded and looked away, "Look at the first page."

I tilted my head. What? Did he write something? I turned to the book. I opened the first page and blushed.

To Akiko,

My Beautiful klutz.

I Love You,

From Gill

I looked up to see Gill staring at me; his bright blue eyes shone with love towards …ME. What did I do to deserve to have two beautiful and nice, not to mention HOT, boys fall for me? I looked at him, I was confused. "Akiko… I love you. You are my eternal sweetheart." He blushed pink. He tilted forwards and kissed my cheek. His warm soft lips felt so nice…

I blushed. Oh my God! Oh my! Gill just… and he wrote…! My heart melted. I felt confused. Gill… and Luke… Gill… What am I supposed to say?

I looked down. I… Luke… "Gill… I… I don't know."

Gill's flushed face became filled with sadness, pain, and heartbreak. I couldn't stand it. He… looked so… "Gill… I can't decide… I mean! Luke confessed to me the day I was hospitalized and he is really nice… and-" I stopped and looked up at his angelic face, now contorted in pain.

He choked up with tears in his eyes, "And I'm not? I can't live up to him? Don't… Don't you think… I'm worth a shot, at least?" His voice cracked. I wanted to wipe his tears away, and hug him close. I could feel my heart yearning to go comfort him. It was me; I was the one to put that look on his face! I'm a monster!

"Gill… I'm sorry. You are worth it and I like you too! I REALLY do, it's just that…I need some time. I… I just can't choose. You both are amazing and great and sweet… It's just…I…I need time to think." I reached forward with my hand, trying to wipe the tears from his face… the tears I made.

Gill looked back at me, his eyes glazed and wet from his tears, were now shining with hope. He smiled weakly at me, "You… need time? That's okay! I'll wait forever for you, Akiko. I can wait…"

How sweet… he really loved me… he'd do anything for me, probably. I smiled at him. I felt my eyes water. I felt my throat go dry. I couldn't stand to see him so upset. I placed my hand on his cheek. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused! What could I do?

He nodded, and backed away slightly, "I'll wait. You can think about this. I'll see you another time." He walked to the door, opened it and left.

I… Luke… Gill… what do I do? I love them both… I held my breath. I wasn't going to cry. I was stronger then that… would Gill hold me if I cried? Luke… would he…? Would they be able to support me, even on my worst days?

Uhh! M…My heart is being torn in two…what should…how…who?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Next Day, Caramel Falls… Nick's P.o.V…

I looked around. "Tobzie, where is Renee? It's Monday…" Renee was always here… where is she? Toby sat down, his legs dangled over the edge of the small rock bridge thing where we usually fish. I sat next to him.

"I don't know. Maybe she had plans." Toby placed his hand next to mine. I shrugged, "Yeah. Plans with us! We always hang together on Monday!" Gah… this blows… I was going to trick Renee into falling into the falls…

"It's okay with just us, right?" Toby looked at me, with a pink face. I nodded, "Course, but I was gonna play a trick…" I pouted. Man… my day was officially ruined!

Toby placed his hand on mine. Probably an accident. "Actually… Nick…" And idea hit me! Since Renee isn't here… "Toby. Seeing as Renee isn't here…"

Toby looked at me curiously, and then turned a dark red. I leaned into him. Then… "Gotcha Tobzie!" I used my hand to push him forward. He yelped in surprise. I laughed as he splashed into the cold water of the falls.

Haha! Victory! Yes! I win! Go me! I rule! Wah… Toby jerked my foot with his hand, pulling me in the water… water…

UH! Water! I… I can't! I shrieked as I fell in, the water engulfed me. I could feel the wet freezing water soak through my clothes. I couldn't catch enough air! I can't breathe! Toby… Uh! No… I kicked my legs and threw my arms around as much as I could.

I'm going to die! I'm going to die! My eyes were shut tightly, and I held my breath as best as I could. I could feel water going up my nose. I was choking… uh… Toby… I didn't even get to do all the things I wanted! I never got to curse the wretched monthly periods, or cigarette smoke or diet coke!

Toby pulled me to the surface. I choked out water as he swam us back to shore. I'm alive… he laid me onto the rock surface of shore. I grabbed the front of his shirt and coughed. I breathed in short gasps.

He wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my back, "Nick… Nick… You're okay… You'll be fine… I'm here; nothing bad is going to happen…"

I felt tears enter my eyes. I was going to die! The water froze my body, I couldn't breathe! I was sinking deeper into the darkness of the water… Toby…

I immediately kissed him on the cheek. I was all wet; my clothes clung to my body, as well as his. I kept kissing him. Toby was completely red. My hero… he was like Link and I was his Zelda…. His… I was his.

I slithered my arms around his damp torso, and held him tightly. I didn't want to let go. I put my head on his shoulders. Tears of fear clouded my vision. "Toby! Toby I was going to drown! I was going to die! I was never going to see you again! Toby!" My voice cracked, and I felt so cold.

I was shaking in after-shock and fear. I was scared. I never really liked water. I held tightly. Toby held me. His arms were wrapped protectively around me. He whispered in my ear, "You're okay… You're okay… Nick, you're with me… nothing can hurt you… Nick… I would never let anything bad happen to you… I... I love you, Nick… I'll always be there for you…"

I gasped in breaths between cries, "To…by… I… I love you too! Toby, never leave me! Never! Don't let me drown ever!" I gripped onto him. I couldn't see. I felt so safe with him. With him holding me, I'd never have to worry. Never…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Room… Akiko's Point of View…

I smiled. Luke was here. He was visiting. Visiting me! Yay~! I waved. This was my last day here. I get to leave! No more weird goopy sludge for meals! No more weird smell everywhere! No more constant Jin!

Luke smiled weakly. I tilted my head, "Is something wrong?" Luke shook his head. Ugh! What is bothering him so early in the morning? Hm.

Out of nowhere, Luke pounces on top of me, narrowly missing my almost healed leg. I gasped in surprise as the air rushed out of my lungs. Before I could take another breath, Luke's mouth was overtop of mine. It was the greatest feeling in the world! His hands ran down the length of my dress, his fingers finding all of the ribbons and bows and slowly undoing them.

"L-luke…I-" I was cut off by a moan escaping from my lips. His hands had found their way back up to my chest and were slowly attempting to remove my top. His teeth were gently nibbling and biting my neck as they traced a line down my neck. It felt so good, but it wasn't right!

"Akiko……I love you…" His whisper broke my heart. He was so perfect and I was going to break his heart. I can't lie about it though! Not to Luke. I have to tell him!

"Luke, stop!" His hands paused and his face came back up to mine, our breathing was the only sound in the room. "What? What's wrong? I thought……" He looked away, heartbroken……great two guys in one day!

"Luke, tell me, is something wrong? This isn't like you. You can tell me anything." I looked at his glowing amber eyes. He seemed to snap back into reality at the sound of my voice, "Sorry, Akiko. Do you…uh…do you remember… when I had said…"

I was confused. He said a lot of things. "Akiko… I… remember when I… told you how I felt… and we were… um… you know… I thought maybe we could continue where we left off… you know, like last time!" My face turned hot. Oh God! Not him too.

I nodded and looked down. This wasn't going to be easy. "Luke… I….I can't…. uh… well…" Luke got a worried face. He was worried I was rejecting him. "Luke…I really love you and I want to…to be with you like this, but I can't decide…"

He tilted his head. Now he was confused. I shook my head, "Luke. I… Gill came in here the other day and, well, he was the one who gave me all the lavenders, and the puppy plushie and the new notebook with the blue pen." Luke suddenly was surprised. He looked at the presents that were scattered on my bed. Then at me. Then he looked down again. I waited, a bit scared of what he thought.

Luke looked up, anger flashing in his eyes, "You…you can't decide between me and GILL? Is that it?" I nodded. I felt horrible! If only I could chose.

Luke suddenly glared at the lavenders. His hands curled into fists, "Fine. I'll go…I can give you time if that is what you want…" I looked at him sympathetically. Luke was… Luke… "Akiko… I'm going to have a little _chat_ with Gill!" He said chat in a hate-filled way. Oh no. No no no no…. "I will be back soon to get you! Don't go anywhere!" Like I had a choice!

What was he going to do? The door slammed shut behind him. Only an hour left here until I could leave soon. Not soon enough…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Town Hall… Luke's Point of View…

Gill. GILL? Him of all people? Why? What was so great about him? I glared at him as I walked over. He was doing paperwork.

"Gill?" He looked up only to fall backwards out of his chair. Gill's hand flew up to tenderly touch his cheek; the place my fist made contact with. Gill looked at me, clearly upset, "Luke! What the hell?!" He got up and glared at me.

I stared at him, my eyes filled with hate and contempt. He knows why! "Gill! You stole her away from me!" I jumped over the counter, and swung my other fist at him. He backed away. "Stole who away?! What are you talking about?!?" He looked at me, confusion clouding his blue eyes.

"You KNOW who I am talking about! Maybe you're not as smart as you want everyone to think! AKIKO! You stole the woman I loved away from me!" I swung again, hitting him in the shoulder. He yelped in surprise, "Akiko? Wait. She decided? She picked me?" He looked at me hopeful. That… that bastard! "NO! She's _thinking_ about it! Why did you have to steal her away! You don't even _like_ her!"

Gill glared, "Yes I do! I love her! Even with your _negative_ IQ, you should have been able to guess that!" He swung at me, getting me by surprise. I ignored the pain from my face. The taste of blood in my mouth disgusted me, but not as much as he did. "No, she's mine! You can't have her!"

Gill dodged my attack. He lifted his leg and kicked me in the side. I double-overed. Urgh… this hurts… I jumped at him, "AAH!" Gill made a small 'oof' sound as I landed on him.

Elle, Gill's co-worker just stared at us. She suddenly jumped and screamed out of the building.

I clenched my fists and started delivering blows, to which Gill ended up catching in his hands. He rolled and flipped us over, him on top. Gill punched me in the face a few times. "I deserve her Luke! I should have her! I need her!" I lifted my bruised arm and hit his shoulder hard, knocking him off me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Clinic… Jin's Point of View…

I adjusted my glasses. Toby and I were just staring at each other. He was annoying me. He just came in, commanding that we spoke alone. We were in one of the empty rooms. He spoke first, "She loves me. So stay away from her."

What? I adjusted my glasses, "I think not. She… she made it clear yesterday that she has feelings for me." Toby shook his head, "No. She said she loved me. She said to not leave her. Ever."

… what? She said… "I think you must have imagined it. You should get checked."

Toby scoffed, "No, I'm sure of it. Why else would she ask for me to spend the night at her place?" I coughed, she asked what?

She asked this… fish guy to spend the night with her? Alone… nobody else for a long ways… at night? I glared, "You… spent the night with her?" Toby nodded, "Yes. She let me sleep beside her; she didn't want to sleep alone. She loves me, Jin. I'd suggest you keep yourself away from her."

I glared. Why would she love _him_? He was just a fisherman. A lazy one at that. I was a doctor; I help save people's lives. "Toby, I think I can see her whenever I want. You can't keep me from her."

Toby shook his head, "I know. I came over to _make_ you stay away from her."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Clinic… Nick's Point of View…

Ow… my finger… I hate splinters. The way they are so tiny and it digs into your skin… I looked around. Wow. Empty. Irene wasn't here. Jin wasn't here. Jin…

I looked down, blushing. Jin. What would I say? Hey Jin, just so you know, I said 'I love you' to Toby! And I let him stay at my house out of fear of having nightmares! Ugh! What was I thinking? Man… huh? Maybe, if I was lucky, Akiko would be all ready to go and we could get out of here before Jin saw us.

I looked to the ceiling. _Thud. _What was going on? I walked up the stairs. I hate stairs. I walked to a room where there was noise. Hm.

"I love her! She loves me! It's perfect! You just happen to be in the middle of it!" I heard Tobzie. I pressed my ear to the door.

"She and I are meant for each other! I love her more than anything!" I heard Jin. A lot of noise was going on. My finger was really bugging me.

I put my hand on the doorknob. I opened it to see Jin and Toby. Jin's hair was out of place, his glasses were thrown onto the bed, and his coat was splotched with dirt. He had blood running from the corner of his mouth. He looked pretty banged up.

Toby's coolio striped shirt thingie was ripped slightly at different places. His hair seemed to be messier then usual. He had bruises everywhere.

"What was… what happened?" I looked at them. They glanced at each other. Jin seemed to fix his sleeve, "Nick… is it true?" I tilted my head. Toby ran his hand through his hair, "Nick, tell him what happened yesterday."

I felt my breath caught in my throat. Tears seemed to come back. I didn't like water. "Jin… it was awful!" I ran to him, and buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "Jin! I was drowning! I almost drowned!"

Jin took a breath, "You… what?" Toby walked over and rubbed my back. Both of them forgot what had happened five minutes earlier. Their concern: Nick. "A-and I was freezing! I was… all wet! And it was dark all over. I couldn't see!" I cried.

Jin stroked my hair. It was relaxing. Toby rubbed my back. It was soothing. I started to shake. I didn't want to remember yesterday. "Jin! I was going to die! I was going to die! I don't want to! I… I…"

Jin 'shh'ed me. "It's all right… you're safe with us…" I nodded. I lifted my finger, "I got a splinter." I sniffled back more tears. Jin chuckled. He let go and walked over to a counter of stuff. Toby guided me to the bed. We sat down and Jin came over with tweezers.

I sniffled. Crying wasn't easy. Heh. Acting skillz… what? I needed to stop them! They were obviously fighting! Got them to stop… that was the plan! Yay! Success!

Jin got out the splinter. He kissed the spot that it was stuck. I blushed. Cuteness beyond compare. Toby was on my right. Jin on my left. Toby hugged me. Jin swung his arm around me. It was perfect.

"IS ANYBODY GOING TO HELP ME LEAVE THIS HELL HOLE ALREADY OR DO I NEED TO CRAWL ON MY ARMS TO GET OUT!?! NICK!!!"

Uh Oh! Akiko sounded extremely pissed!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Town Hall… Akiko's Point of View…

"Jeez. You're slow."

I glared. "Well it was you're job to HELP ME. Not say things like, 'hurry up' or 'jeez, I'm faster then you!'!!!" I glared. Nick just snickered and started to jog around me. She was just excited that she was finally out-walking me.

"Hey, lookie Aki-Aki! I can walk!! Unlike you! Yay me!" Nick smiled and laughed at me, running around. If I didn't have these crutches, I'd make her wish she wasn't mocking me! Gah!!!

"Stop, Nick! Bad Nick! You meanie!" Nick stopped, but kept laughing. "Hey, I helped you up the steps, didn't I?"

"AKIKO! NICK!"

We both turned. Elle ran out of the town hall, "Come! Luke! Gill!" She ran over to me and helped me quicken my pace. Nick just groaned, "Hey. Too fast. Slow slow!" UGH! This was no time to be slow! Besides, it serves her right! How about that Karma!

"Nick, hurry up!" Nick mumbled to herself, something about lunch. "Akiko, you go. I left Jin and Toby alone at the clinic. I gotta make sure they don't kill themselves." I blinked. Oh right. She has the same problem.

Elle and I made it to the doors, which Elle had opened. I saw Luke and Gill. Paper work was all over the place, tables had been flipped and the chairs were left on the floor. Luke's cheek was bleeding while Gill had bruises all over his arm. I was scared. What had come over them to fight like this…over me?

"She loves _me _not you! She always loved me!" Luke had Gill in a headlock and was giving him a wicked noogie.

"HA, she played you for the fool you really are! How does it feel to be the world's most idiotic lover?" Gill had broken free and was now attempting to give Luke a wicked uppercut. I HAD to do something before this got worse!!!

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID YOU ARE BEING?!?| My voice cut through the air like a knife through butter. Silence replaced the yelling and everyone was still. Gill was the first to break the silence.

"Akiko? When did you get here? H-how much have you seen?" He sounded worried. Pfft! If he was worried, he shouldn't have fought with Luke!

"Enough to know that you BOTH are complete idiots! Why are fighting?" Neither of them answered, they just hung their heads in shame, but I didn't need them to answer, I knew why. "I asked for time and what do I get?" I noticed Luke starting to answer my question.

"Don't answer that! I thought you two were better than that! Please! I am begging you to please stop hurting each other! All you are doing when you do that is causing more reason to hate and you end up hurting me in the process! For the sake of my sanity, can you two please stop arguing and give me some time to _actually_ think about this!"

By this time I was gasping for air, eyeing the two fools that I fell in love with!

"I am sorry for the childish way that I acted towards your _friend_, Akiko! I promise not to do it again!" Gill was the first to apologize. He turned to Luke and offered him his hand to shake, showing that there were no hard feelings! "I am sorry for being a better fighter than you, Luke!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Luke brushed past Gill, ignoring his outstretched hand. "If I ever catch you trying to steal _my_ woman again, you're gonna get it, Blondie!"

"LUKE! We're leaving, NOW!"

"Coming!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Waffle Town Square… Akiko's Point of View…

"How DARE you! I told you I needed time and you just go and blatantly disregarded what I said! I can't believe you! That was extremely juvenile of you! I love you so I am going to beat up the person that you might like. What the hell!!!" I was sitting on the bench in the town square. Hey, standing upright is hard when you only have one leg…I AM SERIOUS!

Luke had guilt and regret written all over his face. "I-I'm sorry Akiko. It's just… it's just that when you told me you were thinking it over, I was scared… I was scared you'd pick Gill because he's much more smarticler than me. I'm just… I'm just an idiot." Luke looked down, biting his lip.

I looked at him sympathetically as he continued, "It's just… you're so amazing! So beautiful! I didn't know what you saw in me, a clumsy loud stupid carpenter. When you said you couldn't decide between me and Gill…"

Luke's voice cracked a bit, "I… I was afraid you'd pick him… so I thought if Gill was afraid of me, he'd leave so you'd pick me… so I went and picked a fight with him." Luke's breath became ragged, "S-So… if you pick Gill now I won't be mad!"

Luke started to run, "Luke? LUKE! WAIT!" I was shocked. Luke was so afraid of losing me he went and risked serious injuries? Wow.

Wait. I'M ALL ALONE! Ugh… this is going to be hell trying to get home. NICK!!! UGH! Where is that lazy girl when you need her?!?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Clinic… Nick's Point of View…

Ahh… life was seriously sweet. I looked over to Jin on my right. He had a huge banana split in his hands. I looked over to Toby on my left. He had three spoons.

"See? Isn't this nicer then fighting?" I smiled. Toby nodded as he stuffed some ice cream in his mouth. Jin shrugged as he smothered his part in chocolate syrup.

"Okay. Begin!" I smiled. Jin and Toby held up their wii remotes and nunchuks. Jin mumbled, "Dibs on Fox." Toby mumbled back, "Dibs on Marth."

I smiled. Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Solves all life's problems.

**Chapter Five: Complete**

* * *

Otakufangirlxoxo: HURRAH! It is done! :] that took FOREVER! Weeks, months, YEARS!!! Or at least it felt like that! We need to exchange drafts sooo much! Wow! I am exhausted! I should stop staying up until 2am!!! LOL! XD

So yeah! That was it! Hope the limes got you acting all crazy! I know it worked like that for me!!! SOOO HOT!!!

At this point I am not sure who to choose… Gill… Luke… BAH!

Please Read and review!!! Also vote for who is better: Gill or Luke!!!

Nick: Yeah… sooo… Much of her writing… I didn't write tooo much :]

Which is a good thing. Sorry it took sooo long. Busy, yeah?


	6. What Was Meant To Be

Nick: It is I! …. that one person! Another chapter. Yep yep. I like imaginary Pokémon fights. There fun! And I like those little mini freezies… I had like 20 and now I'm all out…

Otakufangirlxoxo: HELLO!!! This chapter took so long to write! Sorry for the wait! I am in the middle of moving and it is hard to find time to get on the computer and write more… I ended up writing 90% of this chapter as well… Nick has no talent for smutty scenes…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Please!

Blah! I suffer from writers block very easily… :(

---

I am finished moving, and it is already November! I can't believe that this is taking so long to write! Nick's compy broke and she didn't have it for like 2 months but now she has a new laptop and she can begin writing with me again! WOOT! This is good news because I am so stuck!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for Akiko! Nick is owned by Nick! …..derr!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Yay You Must Be Happy This Story Is Updated**

**Eh... The Actual Title:**** What Was Meant To Be**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Maple Lake District... Selena's Point of View...

That stupid bitch! Who does she think she is! Brainwashing Luke into following her around like a sick puppy… and then she goes around flirting with Gill! SERIOUSLY, like What the Smack!?! She doesn't deserve him! Luke is WAY too good to be hanging around with a stupid frilly-ass, wimpy, girly girl, Lolita wearing, pierced, spazzy, two-timing tramp!!!

I was seething! Luke so obviously did not deserve this kind of treatment! Especially from a twit like Akiko! I mean who falls off of cliffs nowadays anyways? Like she is so hard done by!!! "I'm Akiko, I fell off a cliff! I have two hot guys wanting me and I can't decide which on to choose, so I am going to be a spoiled brat and ask THEM to wait for ME, because I am THAT special!!!" How DARE she!!!

Oh, look, there goes the bitch now! Oh, and her little pet is with her too! Why does Nick even hang out with her? HA! I bet she is blackmailing her so she can actually have a "friend" to be with! HONESTLY!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE HER?!?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akari's Ranch…Akiko's POV… (2 weeks later)

I was on the phone with Dan, a friend of me and Nick from back in the city.

"Yeah, I just got my cast off yesterday! I don't even have to use the crutches… Yeah… Jin _wants_ me to, but I don't _need_ them! Ha ha ha! Totally right! _No one _listens to him! Yeah! HEY! I am not THAT accident prone! Okay, okay…maybe I am THAT accident prone, but…

"NO! Jeez, Dan!!! What? Of course, I already phoned Akari! I already told her the news… NO! I-… wait! What? No, Luke and I are on a break right now… technically we weren't even dating, but… of course I _like _him, but Gill is nice too!

"OKAY!!!! Stop nagging already, jeez!!! I have to phone Renee… hmm? Yes! The one who wears all the yellow! Yeah, way too cheerful! OK! I've got to go now… WHAT?!? NO!! I'm hanging up now… BYE!"

NO MORE CRUTCHES!! YAY!! Sad thing is that now I don't have an excuse to not do the farm work.

What else do I still have to do? … Oh Yeah! I still have to phone Renee… we needed to have a girl-to-girl…-to-girl talk about our boys! I picked up the phone and dialled 652… ringing… ringing… ringing… ringing... "Hello, Brownie Ranch, Hanna speaking. How may I help you?"

Huh? Hanna? Who… oh riiiight! Renee's mom! "Hi, Mrs. Renee's Mom! How are you? Is Renee there?"

"… Akiko? Is that you? How are you darling?!? It's been such a long time (actually it's been never!) Renee is over here to my left. Do you want to come over? I could make some cake or something."

"Uh, no thank you, Mrs. Renee's Mom. I just need to talk to Renee!" Jeez, what is with people and always avoiding the actual point of the phone call!

"OK, I will pass you on, dear!" Random phone noises…

"Hey, Aki! What can I do for you?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Maple Lake District... Selena's Point of View...

His hands made contact with my chest and his arms were warming the bare skin on my stomach. "Luke," I moaned out his name. "We……c-can't…not o-out here…i-in the o-open." His rhythmic movements made it hard to talk.

"Why? I love you now more than ever! Why can't I express these feelings with actions?" He sounded a little hurt. "After all, I would've never done this with Akiko…she means nothing to me when compared to you, my sweet lily!"

"Do you really mean that, Luke? You have no idea how happy that makes me!" I wrapped my arms around his necked and smiled. His statement only added to my euphoria. I was ecstatic, on cloud nine, overjoyed, thrilled, delighted! Not only was he pleasuring _me_, but he had never done it with that stupid tramp, Akiko! We were exploring new and unbroken ground…and it felt great!

I sighed as my thoughts wandered. _I wonder if Luke and I would ever ACTUALLY do this in real life_. I grinned as the thought crossed my mind. HA! I would love to see that bitch's face if she ever found out that Luke and I were a "thing".

I was about to return to my sensual paradise of smutty thoughts when I heard somebody talking.I sat up. Who would dare to be talking while I was daydreaming about Luke? Who I say…WHO!

Akiko… and Nick? What were the bitch and her follower doing here? I better hide, the last thing I need is that phony, overfriendly cow and her little minion coming over here and _acting_ all nice to me.

"Why did you wanna talk to Ren-Ren?" The pet was talking now! HA! Did she even have any free will!?!?

"I wanted to converse with her about our issues with Jin, Toby, Gill and Luke. You should know by know that Renee has a strange obsession with matchmaking and situations like those in shojo manga. Also I thought that she might have some opinion on our dilemma or some helpful advice that we should know."

What the smack?? Why was she talking like a brainiac??? I bet it was so she could show off her "superior intellect" and make us feel dumber!

WHY DID LUKE LIKE HER?!? I mean I can see why Gill would; they're both snobby and stuck up and way to smart for their own good…but Luke?!

I stood up and started to run behind the tree. I heard them sit and Nick mumbled something about food.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Nick's Point of View…

I sat down and so did Akiko. I didn't think there was anything wrong with my relationship with Jin and Toby. Well, not much anyways. I was still in the stage where I was shocked of two guys even liking me.

I bit my bottom lip. I did that when I felt something was bugging me. Something about sitting here was not settling with me. Still, I sat as relaxed as I always was. Ugh. Waiting is so lame. "Akiko?"

She looked at me, trying to settle her dress so she could sit in a comfortable, but feminine way. Such a girlie girl. "When is Ren-Ren gonna be here?"

"Right now~!" I jumped, as did Akiko. Renee just had a way of freaking me out. "So I hear you guys need my help~! That's great!"

I nodded and listened as she and Akiko talked, "So... Renee I need help. It is SOOO hard to choose! I mean, Luke is SO sweet and fun and Gill is SO nice and cool and… and…. it's just HARD! I care about both of them and I don't want to choose one and hurt the other's feelings and…"

I looked at Renee, as I started to pick petals off a flower, "Hehehe~! So cute how you're freaking out! Let's look at the pros and cons." She nodded in a professional way, "Let's see. Luke took you to the flower festival."

I spoke up this time, "Luke: 1. Gill: 0."

Akiko sighed. She was still having a mind battle with herself. Mind battles… I wonder if there is cake involved…

"Luke had given you flowers when you were in the hospital as well. Gill had given you flowers-"

"Lavenders." Akiko blushed at her interruption. She waved her hand, letting Ren-Ren continue. "Gill gave you _lavenders. _He also gave you that plushie, and lots of presents."

"Luke: 2. Gill: 3."

"Luke had tried to beat up Gill of fear of losing you." Renee nodded. A small blush was on her face. Heh. She was in heaven. Her need to make a part of her life like an anime was being nurtured. "Luke: 3. Gill: 3."

"WAIT! Is it even a good thing that Luke's love for me caused him to pick fights and injure himself?" Akiko asked……why did she always have to bring smarticle logic into everything?

Renee nodded. "This is odd. It looks like this will be a tie." Akiko groaned. Ha. She was still stuck. I want some gummy worms…

I flinched. I thought I heard someone. Renee looked over to me, "Nick? Are you cold?" I shook my head. Renee just smiled and turned to look at Akiko, "So Aki, who will you choose?" She leaned in, looking determined to find out.

Akiko lowered her head and groaned again. I looked back to the flower. Ugh. Dandelions had too many petals. Akiko looked up. I stopped and put the flower down. This was getting seriously boring.

"I… I… L-Luke… I think."

Renee squealed. I stretched my arms. Aki was as red as salsa… salsa with chips… and yeah. I grabbed a leaf that was nearby. I looked at it bored when I felt them look at me. I looked over to the two.

"So. Nick. Do YOU know who you'd choose?" Renee had her hands in fists, raised together over her chest. She looked all excited, with puppy dog eyes and everything…so _that's_ what they look like… I don't get how puppy dog eyes make people do things for me. I looked down. I felt nervous about talking about something like this.

Tobzie was sweet. We would hang with Ren-Ren on Mondays at Caramel Falls. I'd go over and have fish for lunch with him sometimes. He was always pink and he'd mention he was daydreaming about a certain someone a lot. I never understood who it was.

Jin would make my knees weak. He would often ask if I was well, and he'd always have a nice hot meal ready for me. His smile would make me shiver with excitement.

Heh. Jin was a guy who'd make me faint at any moment. Toby could make me feel safe comfy even in a thunder storm. What I really wanted…

"I'd… um… well…" I sat up from Ben's tree; the one I was leaning on. I could hear someone. Someone who was…almost growling. It was starting to make me paranoid. "I'll… you'll see in a few days." I smiled.

Renee grinned, "So you're going to tell them!? And you're making it a surprise?! I'm so thrilled~!" Akiko just sighed in annoyance, "Oh, come on! You could ACTUALLY tell us who you chose…Mrgh!"

I laughed a bit at Akiko. She was silly. Renee stood up, "Well, all is settled! I'd better go." She waved her hand with a lot of energy, and started to skip away. I could almost see angels carrying her away, she was so happy looking.

Akiko stood and wiped her dress, "Well, I'm going to talk to Gill. I want to tell him before I tell Luke." I nodded. She started to walk away. I started to crawl.

I looked behind the tree. Hm? That girl. That girl I see on the docks a lot. She was always dancing whenever I saw her there. She looked real mad about something.

"… Selena, right?" I spoke softly, not wanting her to jump. She tensed up, and turned her head to me. I smiled. I was anti-social with strangers, but I tried my best not to let my voice go too soft or my face turn too red from embarrassment at this moment.

She looked at me for a bit, then glared, "Oh. _Nick._" I nodded. She looked like she didn't like me much. I was leaning on my hands and knees. My arms were getting weak. I was kind of scared of her, but she looked like she was putting up a front.

"You're-" She started, but I interrupted her, "You are real pretty, you know? You dance even better than a girl in a music video." I smiled. She really was pretty. Prettier than Akiko. Heh. I'd better not tell Aki about that. Knowing her, she'll freak at me. She has something against Selena… for some reason… I don't know why…

Selena looked at me surprised, but kept her cool, "W… what?" She looked away, "Hmph. You just want to get on my good side." I crawled beside her and sat cross legged. I shook my head.

"Nah, you are real pretty. You're hair looks so soft. You're clothes, though… a bit too… showy…, are real nice on you. And you dance real well. I wish I could dance, even an _eighth_, as well as you."

She looked back at me, with confusion, "Are… are you always this…" I shook my head. "You look pretty cool. Just thought you should know. Sorry I bothered you."

I stood up and walked down over to the mine. Julius, Owen, Chloe, Phoebe, Calvin and I were all going to go and mine it up today. Julius came to get wonderfuls. Owen wanted me to build up arm strength. Phoebe and Calvin loved the mines, and Chloe thought mining was fun.

I just wanted them to share their lunches with me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Selena's Point of View…

Ugh. Nick was… so FAKE…. She seemed to be very genuine about it though…but I knew better than anyone that this was just some stupid trick that Akiko was making Nick do, so she can get me on her good side!

Hmm… well… Akiko doesn't deserve Luke! I have to stop her from liking him!!! Knowing her, she won't listen… if I could make LUKE change his mind…

I smiled. A thought crossed my mind and I knew something I could do to make Akiko's and Luke's relationship NEVER happens!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Town Hall…Akiko's Point of View…

"Yes, Akiko?" Gill's face was smiling and a light blush was on his face. He was happy to see me. I gulped. He was going to hate me soon enough. I just wish I didn't have to choose.

"Gill… I… lets talk somewhere else." I glanced over nervously at Elle. She was busy doing paperwork, but this conversation could draw a huge scene. Gill tilted his head, but nodded. We walked over to the big tree that was just outside town hall.

"Gill… I… I chose." I looked down, nervous. My heart was beating so loud I thought he might have heard it. He just blinked, looking nervous himself. I did my best to keep my breath steady.

"Gill… I…" I couldn't say it. Gill looked at me with hope, nervousness, and fear. I was scared to tell him. What would he do when I told him? I decided to get it over with, "I chose…L-Luke."

I closed my eyes tightly. I was too scared to look him in the eye. I could imagine his hurt face right now. "L-Luke huh? Heh… it… it figures you would like someone more fun than me…" I could hear his voice crack. I felt myself coming close to tears, hearing his reaction.

"I…I'm really sorry……I…couldn't choose between…I…and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings…and…this isn't easy for me either…" I let myself trail off. I didn't need to make myself seem like I am in more pain than he is.

He shook his head, "N-No… I'm fine… I… I have a lot of paperwork to do anyways. So, if you would be so kind as to excuse me-!" Gill turned quickly and ran to the building, leaving me here to feel guilty and sad for him. The image of his face… so close to tears… it was all my mind could think of…I am such a monster…

Now I have to go and tell Luke the "good" news…maybe he can cheer me up…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Ganache Mine… Nick's Point of View…

"Er…. Nick… we REALLY should go clothes shopping together…"

I blinked at Julius. He was totally girlie. Heh. Girlier than me… hey. He could be girlie enough for the both of us… yeah…

Phoebe and Calvin seemed to be getting along great. That Calvin guy seemed to remind me of Indiana Jones for some reason. Weird.

"So Nick! What's new with you~?"

I looked over at Julius. I blinked and shrugged, "Nothin' much. I had a girl talk thingie."

"Oooh! Why wasn't I invited?" Julius had sparkles around him. I didn't get that. Where do these guys get the sparkles?

"Maybe it's because you're a guy?" Owen piped in, striking a rock with his hammer. I giggled a bit. Owen was funny.

Julius huffed, "Well excuse me." I smiled at them. They're funny.

"Sooo… when's lunch?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Outside of Dale's Carpentry…Selena's Point of view…

HA HA HA! This will show that stupid girl that she doesn't deserve to have such a great person liking her when she is clearly a total bitch!

I was _this_ close to getting what I wanted and what I _rightfully _deserved…and Akiko was just that much closer to getting what _she _deserved. She'll know soon enough that you can't go around treating people like your playthings!

I thought I saw a flash of white, but knew it couldn't be Akiko…it was only 12:30! Akiko ALWAYS came to see Luke at 1! I knew today would be no different…not with her _good_ news to tell her _dear_ Luke.

I can't wait to see that white-haired tramp's face when she sees what I have in store for her and Luke! What was the point of having white hair anyways? Did she want to look old or something?

I better hurry up with the plan…

I walked up the steps to Dale's Carpentry…should I really be doing this? OF COURSE! That bitch was going to get what she deserved and I was going to be the one to do it! Making sure that I had _that_ pill with me, I pushed open the door, "Luke? Are you there?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Dale's Carpentry…Luke's Point of View…

It has been 2 weeks already!! Isn't she done deciding yet?! Sheesh! Women! I mean, it _is_ GILL we are talking about! He is self-serving and stuck up and a total dweeb! I am way cooler than he is…I bet he can't even lift an axe, much less use one!

I took a large gulp out of my "120% Force" energy drink. It was really strong…I didn't really like it… the only reason I drank it was because it sounded manly and tough! Right now I wasn't feeling very manly at all…

What if… what if she actually picks him? I thought as I placed my glass on the counter beside where I was sitting. What then? Who will I hang out with? Who will I comfort? Or love? Who would want to be around me, when I just got dumped by the most prettiest girl on the WHOLE Island!!!

Tears threatened to fall as I pictured Gill and Akiko kissing each other and going out on dates. She looked so happy…

"Luke? Are you here?" It was Selena…damn! She was HOT, but I really didn't feel like talking…

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you were busy." She walked over to where I was sitting, her hand moving along the length of the counter. It stopped when it got to my drink. She was grinning. I heard a small "plop" as her hand moved away the top of the can and rested on my shoulder. _Weird…I must've imagined it…_

"Here……have some more! I heard that the "120%" brand is one of the best! It takes a _real_ man to be able to drink that." Okay…where did that come from? I grabbed the drink and took a huge swig…hmm…kinda tasted different…

"Selena, if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy being depressed! So could you leave?"

"Really? You're depressed?" She sounded surprised. "About what Luke?" Her voice was as smooth as velvet and her smile oddly seductive……I was beginning to loose myself in her eyes. What _was_ I sad about…I can't seem to remember now…

"Oh, well…it doesn't matter anyways. I know _just _the thing to make you feel better!"

Out of nowhere, Selena jumped on top of me like a lion would pounce on its prey! Her breasts were waving in my face as her hips worked seductively in circular motions on my lap! That feels pretty good …

Her face was inching closer to mine. "Luke…" She whispered my name. Her breath was hot on my ear as she started nibbling at it. A small moan escaped from my mouth. I was in love Akiko…so why did this feel so right…and SO good?

Selena's mouth moved closer to mine with every ragged breath I made. "_This feels so amazing…why did Akiko never do this with me?"_ I thought as Selena's mouth clamped down on mine.

Our tongues met in each others' mouth…and danced wildly together while we continued to move our bodies to our own personal rhythm. Sooo good! My mind was going blank…it felt like a weird fog was covering up my thoughts…it felt amazing!

I wrapped my arms around her body and started rubbing the back of her neck with my hand. I felt like what I was doing was wrong…but I couldn't seem to remember why…

Suddenly, Selena's mouth broke away from mine, the cold air felt foreign as it rushed against my face. "What …yoo……doin'?" I couldn't even form words anymore.

"I am going to show you how _real_ love feels." Selena giggled and started moving her hands away from my neck and down to my waist. Her fingers froze for a moment on my belt, but she regained her composure and wasted no time in undoing and removing it from its place on my hips.

I felt so hot and so good right now…I couldn't even remember where we were…it was getting harder to think straight.

Selena grabbed the hem of her shirt with both of her hands and started pulling it above her head, once off of her body; she threw it to the ground and started to take off her bra. A small nagging feeling started to rise up and clawing at the bottom of my stomach! What was that about……must've been something I ate…

"Seleena…I…we…wha…" I wasn't making sense anymore. What was this strange feeling boiling up in me? It was weirding me out…but I didn't _not _like it…it was kinda exciting!

I decided to try again, "Seleena…we s-should…" But she wouldn't let me finish, instead, she roughly grabbed my free hand and placed it on top of her now naked breast…it felt weird there…but it was a good weird.

A loud moan escaped Selena's mouth as soon as I started moving the hand that was holding onto her breast…"Ooooh, Luke! Oooooh! Aaaah!" By now, she had slid my pants down around my knees…my hand was still exploring the unknown area of her large breasts.

Her hips quickened their pace and I found myself becoming more and more impulsive as my thoughts became more shrouded.

Selena was so close; sitting on my lap like that put her within easy reach. I nestled my face in her neck, and started kissing and biting the sun kissed skin, causing her to moan even more intensely than before, "KYAAA! LUKE!!!! Ooooooh!" Selena was leaning in closer and closer…

It seemed like our two bodies had become one, making it was impossible to tell where one of us began and the other ended.

"LUKE!!! I have GREAT news!!! I am coming in…ok?"

Huh…? Whose voice was that…? _"I must be imagining things…"_ I thought as I met Selena's mouth in another open mouth kiss.

The door opened and someone came in; "Luke…I have amazing news to tell you-" The same voice as before had cut through my train of thought again.

I stopped kissing Selena and tried to turn towards the door, but Selena grabbed my face in her free hand and forced me into another intense kiss.

I kept my eyes open as Selena forced her tongue into my mouth once again. In my peripheral vision, I could see a beautiful girl with long white hair standing in the doorway, her expression slowly turning from confusion to shock to anger. She looked familiar……

"_GREAT!_" I thought. "_A threesome!! Selena sure knows how to treat a man!!!"_

The white-haired girl started to cross the room and was coming closer to where Selena and I were sitting. Her expression now resembled something along the lines of murderous rage. She looked _**really**_ familiar…who…who was she…?

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!" The mystery girl grabbed Selena by her neck, and threw her across the room. A sickening thud echoed through the room as she crashed into the wall. All the breath rushed from her mouth and she slumped down to the floor…

Oh, crap!! I _do _know that girl…it's Akiko!!! She was going to KILL me…and somehow I didn't really care…I just sat in my chair with a stupid grin plastered to my face.

Akiko turned to where Selena landed and started to close in the distance between them, her hands were curled into fists. Selena was attempting to push herself into a sitting position, but Akiko got there first…

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!!! HE IS_ MINE!!_" Selena bravely looked Akiko square in the face and…laughed…?

"How dare _I_?" She laughed again. "TRY HOW DARE _YOU_?!? I _love_ Luke…and you…you were stealing him away from me! I _deserve _him, NOT you! You act so high and mighty, with your "superior" intelligence, and your "beautiful face" and your ability to manipulate people!!"

"I…I deserve better than to be left behind, alone, because my man fell for a…trampy, conniving, idiotic bitch! Luke _isn't _yours, he was _never_ yours! He IS and ALWAYS will be _mine_!!"

Akiko's green eyes flashed with rage. Were they fighting over me? I couldn't tell. The room was spinning and their voices sounded funny…

Akiko crouched down; her eyes level with Selena's. Her face was twisted in rage as she pulled back her hand.

_SLAP!_

Akiko's hand made contact with Selena's face, a small trail of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Selena was shaking with anger and embarrassment as she pulled herself up for the second time.

"That was for badmouthing me! I do _not _need to be treated like this! Nor do I deserve to be! It is NOT my fault that Luke fell in love with me. If he meant so much to you, then why would you hurt him by doing this?" Akiko's voice was calm now and her eyes glazed over.

"You know what, Selena? You can _have _him! You two are perfect for each other! A trampy little harlot,"

Akiko turned to face me, "and her PERVERTED, TWO-TIMING, BACK-STABBING, DOUBLE-CROSSING, IDIOTIC, SAD EXCUSE FOR A CARPENTER BOYFRIEND!!!! You two would be a match made in heaven!"

"A-Akiko…I…she…you know that I love _you_! She came onto me and I was feeling really funny and…" My mind was clearing and I was beginning to understand what was going on. Why had I let Selena seduce me?

HOW did I let Selena seduce me…she meant _nothing_ to me when compared to how much I love Akiko! I…I _have_ to explain to her what happened! I HAVE to apologize… "Akiko, I'm-"

"You _love_ me?" Akiko cut me off, her disdain for me clearly showing on her face. "Now, that's a laugh!! Because, from my point of view it would seem that you love _her!_"

She pointed to where Selena was now standing, rubbing her cheek. "You do NOT love me and you are NOT sorry! If you really loved me, like you claim that you do, you wouldn't have gone and done something so intensely stupid!"

She paused, gasping for air, obviously tired from yelling. "You wanna hear something funny? It is kind of ironic, actually. I went to Gill today and told him that I had chosen you. I broke his heart! I had to see him cry, because of _me_!

And then, I came over here to tell you that I had chosen _YOU! I_ wanted to be around you, not Gill! I wanted to spend time with you, NOT Gill! I CHOSE YOU!!! But now…"

She stopped, steadying her shaking voice, "Now, I don't want ANYTHING to do with you! NOTHING!!! Do you hear me? N-O-T-H-I-N-G, NOTHING! I deserve better than this… and I… I deserve better than you…"

Her emerald eyes were filling up with tears of anger and betrayal. I felt so horrible, she had chosen me, and I…I blew it. I blew my chances with the only girl I have ever loved!

"Aki, I am SO sorry…I…I don't know what came over me! One minute I'm all alone and the next, Selena is here and I'm feeling strange and fuzzy all over and she is draping herself all over me and…" I trailed off, unsure if what her reaction was going to be.

Akiko walked over to me, I looked away for a moment, stunned by the look of absolute loathing that she was giving me! "NEVER call me by that name again!" Her voice was dripping with hate, "I want NOTHING to do with you ever again… you UNBELIEVEABLE ASS!"

Her hand made contact with my face, I could taste blood. "I hope that _SHE_ is worth all of this!" She turned and ran out the door, tears streaming down face.

"Akiko! WAIT!" I tried to stand and chase after her, but my legs buckled as soon as I put weight on them. "What have I done?" I whispered to the floor.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Ganache Mine… Nick's Point of View…

I yawned. So much swinging…

Julius seemed caught up looking at sparkling wonderfuls, and Chloe seemed to ramble to Owen about who-knows-what. Calvin and Phoebe seemed to go off into a totally different tunnel then ours. Hm…. Maybe they want alone time?

"Sooo… what did you talk about during your girl talk?"

I shrugged at Julius, "Not much. Just about boys and stuff."

Julius leaned in, whereas I leaned back when he did so, "Oh? Boy troubles, maybe?" I shrugged, and did a slight nod.

Julius smiled, "Oh, then what type of boy troubles?"

I looked away, "Well…"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Waffle Town Square…Gill's Point of View…

Ugh… dumb Luke… why does he get Akiko? What's so special about him? I mean, sure he's tough, and he's tan, and he's built…

So what? I have better qualities then him… I'm… I'm… I'm better than Luke!

I'm better! I'm better…

Was someone crying?

I turned away from the town hall. I was about to lock up, and I turned to see someone sitting on one of the benches in the square. Their face was buried in their lap and their arms were wrapped tightly around their legs. I couldn't see the face from here but I would know that hair and clothing style anywhere.

"Akiko… is that…"

"Gill…?" Akiko sobbed, clearly upset. I felt my heart drop inside of me. It was heartbreaking to see her this way. I started walking slowly towards her, my steps quickened to a run as I drew nearer to her.

I slowed my pace and then sat beside her.

I placed one hand on her knee and another on her back, "Akiko… why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Akiko continued to sob as she told me about a certain dancer and carpenter going at it. As she was telling her story I felt my blood boil. How DARE he?!? He SAYS he loves her, yet he gets caught with another? How could he toy with her like that?

Akiko finished her story and I was about to throttle Luke, "Akiko… don't cry… I'm here now… Luke won't bother you… now… where IS he?!? I want to SHOW him that HE can't mess with you AT ALL anymore."

I glared into the sky as I thought of what I could do to him, but Akiko seemed to grab my shirt, "N….no… please don't…. too many… too many people have been hurt today…"

My eyes softened, and I felt guilt bubbling inside. How could I think to go mess with Luke when it's clear that Akiko needs me now? I muttered an 'alright' and I let her lean her head on my shoulder.

"… I-I NEVER w-want to…. See Luke EVER again…. I…. I should have realized he was a COMPLETE ASS." She had cried more, and I felt my heart aching. How could anyone do something that… that… awful and heartless? And to Akiko? She's an angel!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Ganache Mine… Nick's Point of View…

Ow…. God… OW OW OWIE!

Ahh… what kind of pain IS this?!? Ugh…. That is the last time that I fall through a pitfall.

… yeah…. I fell through a pitfall. I think I sprained my ankle or something… ugh… ow….

I REALLY wish someone was here. Anyone would do. I was seriously going to start crying. I was in a lot of pain right now in my opinion, and I was in a dark damp cold mine all alone. Er… well the whole group is up on higher floors right now… so I'm not totally alone…

"NICK!"

I looked over to the direction of the voice. My eyes were all misty, and I knew I was going to cry.

"NICK!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Waffle Town Square… Gill's Point of View…

Akiko was lying down with her head in my lap. I was trying to soothe her the best I could, rubbing her back. Her crying had almost stopped but I knew she wasn't going to be alright anytime soon. She was still hurting…

Akiko started to sit up and I looked at her lovingly. "Gill… I'm sorry… for everything… I mean, look at me. I broke your heart and I end up getting my heart broken as well. Then I expect that you'll take me back right away… I'm so awful… I'm sorry I had to drag you into my life again…"

I grabbed her and leaned her against my chest, "Akiko… I'd always take you back in a heartbeat…" She pushed herself off of me slightly to look at me. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she could…

A thought popped in my head. I leaned down and she blushed as I kissed her.

Her lips were so soft… and this feels so right. I didn't want to let go, but I eventually ended the kiss. Her lips tasted like her tears, which made me want to knock the daylights out of Luke for making her cry.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Ganache Mine District… Julius' Point of View…

She felt much lighter then I expected. I could hear her cry, even though she tried not to. I never thought of her as the type to cry. She seemed to be the type that would just take the pain and shrug it off.

"Nick… I can carry you home if you want. Or do you want to wait here till I get someone else? Maybe Toby?" I tried to be considerate. She did have a thing for him.

I could feel her grip tightening, "No… its fine… carry me home, kay?" I nodded.

"Hey Julius… thanks… you're a great friend." Nick said as she leaned her head against my shoulder. She smelt of chocolate.

"Julius...?"

"Hm?"

"You're… um… nevermind."

* * *

Nicholas: Ahh… sorry about the long wait… real sorry. Didn't mean for it to take that long. Er… partly my fault. I was stalling most of the time. Yeeahhh….. sorry about that. Oh. Right. Thanks for the reviews. You people are cool, yeah?

Akiko: OMG! That took FOREVER!! Sorry for the wait! It took longer than I expected to finish the moving and writing and getting settled into my new school. I hope you all like the new chapter and please enjoy!

P.S.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Nick: Ehh... we had trouble with the title...

Which case, I asked Dan to help me come up with one (and I actually didn't tell Akiko about how I used the title that Dan came up with and not hers). I should tell her I used Dan's title...


	7. The Plan

Nicholas: … Yeah, I know… its chapter seven again… sigh… ah well, everything has to be perfect I guess… but believe me. This chapter has been editted soooo much it sort of blows my mind in several ways. Soooo um… please read this new and improved (mutliple times improved… whats this, now? The fourth time this chapter had been editted and added to?) chapter seven.

Otakufangirlxoxo: Nick just sort of went ahead and uploaded chapter seven without me really getting to write anything (shameful) or edit and such, plus it seemed way to short… so, here we are, rewriting it out of love for you guys 3

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and for patiently waiting this year. To be honest, it has been a little hectic, what with me moving across the country and exams and what not. Thank you so much for sticking with us and not giving up on us.

Please continue to review or leave us comments. Even if it is to tell us we spelt something wrong, or to tell us who is your favourite pairing/character in our story and why, we (or I do at least) love to hear from you guys, it makes writing this worth it ;3

Disclaimer: Nick and Akiko belong to their creators, nothing else.

Disclaimer 2: Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility and all of its characters, locations, and such belong to Natsume. We do not claim to own them in any way shape or form.

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Plan (again)**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Meringue Clinic… Akiko's Point of View…

"So have you told Jin who you chose yet?" I was sitting on Nick's bed at the clinic. She was stuck here for the rest of the day so that Jin could 'make sure she was ok'.

"Nah, not yet. It just never seems like the right time, y'know? I'm going to tell him sometime today though. I mean, I might as well get this over with."

I nodded, thinking about what had happened the other day. After an hour of crying, Gill had finally managed to calm me down and offered to walk me home. My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of being alone.

Gill noticed the panic stricken expression that had taken its place on my face and quickly backtracked, "Or… we could take the long way back, through the Maple Lake District and up into the Ganache Mines, if you would prefer…"

I nodded, liking that idea a lot more. Gill stood and helped me to my feet, grasping my hand in a loving, protective manner. His hand felt warm and safe against my own cold fingers, I looked up at his face and gave him my best 'Thank you for caring' smile.

He blinked, surprised at the sudden change of expression. Blushing, he looked away quickly, smoothing his blonde hair with his free hand. Giving his hand a light squeeze, I began walking, every step I took felt like a step in the right direction and suddenly, I was very thankful for the turn of events.

Even though Luke's behaviour had been completely out of line, and I felt as if I were being stabbed everytime I remembered what had happened, it had brought me closer to Gill, closer to someone that I knew, deep down, would never betray me.

I had rushed to clinic as soon as I heard that Nick had been hurt and used to opportunity to tell Nick about what had happened the other day. She seemed sort of surprised when I told her that Selena was with Luke and even more so that Luke would be doing things like that with her.

"Ah, so what are you doing today?" Nick asked in an attempt to change the subject to something a bit… lighter.

"Well… Gill invited me to eat lunch with him today. It's comforting to know that I have someone like him in my life, someone that is willing to stand by my side and comfort me. Although, to be honest, I feel really guilty and selfish for running straight back to him after how I treated him… I mean, does that make me a bad person for wanting him to take me back, especially after I hurt him so much…"

Nick just shrugged, "Dude, ever since we came to this island, our lives have been very dramatic-like, it's almost as if we were in some lame fanfiction, huh?"

I laughed, "Well, if this were a fanfiction, then I don't think it would be lame. I think it would be super cool, so cool that people would review it a lot." *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*

Nick shrugged and smiled, "If you say so."

"Ah! Is that the time?" I just noticed that the clock on the wall read 12:50pm. "I have to go, I'm meeting Gill at one… Besides, if I stay any longer Jin is going to come in here and complain that 'I'm staying here too long' and that you need your 'rest'." Nick nodded knowingly, and I gave her a quick hug before heading off to meet Gill.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Meringue Clinic… Nick's Point of View…

Ehh… why couldn't I just leave a note? 'Hey, Jin! I don't like you!'

Ugh, it's not like I can avoid him or anything. I mean, I visit the hospital a lot, considering Akiko is pretty much a regular patient, what with all of her injuries.

Ow… ugh… yeah, so I sprained my ankle and it hurt and I couldn't really walk. No worries though. Julius volunteered to carry me around places. Uh… it's not like we have a thing for each other. We just made a deal…

It's a complex plan that I made. Not that I feel like explaining the details right now.

"Nick?"

I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Jin standing in the doorway. He smiled softly at me as he crossed the room and I couldn't help but return it. I sighed inwardly; this is going to get very awkward, very soon.

"Um… Jin? C-can you do me a favour?" I started hesitantly. If this was going to be anything like Akiko had explained it, then it wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes, love, of course. What is it?" Jin sat beside me, his gentle smile had left his face and in its place was an expression of worry. I felt myself growing more and more anxious; after all, this wasn't something that I generally did everyday.

Jin was nice, although a little obsessed with health, but he was still a sweetheart in some ways. And now, here I was, about to hypothetically slap him across his face.

Heh, that actually might be sort of fun… but back to the matter at hand.

"Could… could you promise not to get mad…?" I let myself trail off, staring intently at my hands, which were sitting, folded in my lap. Huh… I didn't realize that my nails were so long… I should cut them… yeah, maybe later…

"Nick… what's wrong?" Jin seemed to be in a more serious mood now.

"I… uhh…" I struggled to find the right words, not wanting to hurt his feelings after all he had done for me. "I don't think I like you the same way you like me…" I sat up and hugged my legs, pulling them close to my chest. Closing my eyes, I waited for whatever Jin was going to say.

For a moment, Jin was silent. I didn't really want to look at him, after all I didn't exactly know how he was gonna respond and to be honest this was more than a little nerve-racking. Hm, I wonder what Akiko is doing?

"So, you… uh… y-you chose Toby?" Jin's voice cracked a little and I made the mistake of looking at him. He looked a little confused, but even more so, he looked hurt. Damn, guilt is kicking in. After another moment of awkward silence, Jin cleared his throat, "Why? Um… I mean… what made you choose him?"

I blinked and took a deep breath before answering, "To be honest… You make me nervous." Yeah, I know, I am very blunt. I just… I guess I didn't really wanna make a big deal of this whole 'break-up' thing.

Jin, on the other hand, was a little taken back, "W-what? How do I make you nervous?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know how to describe it."

Jin looked away. I suppose it was because he didn't know what to say. It seemed like it was a lot to take in and I guess it doesn't help that I was acting sort of insensitive about the whole thing by being so blunt. "I… okay… I… I guess should go then." Jin got up to leave, his expression one of regret.

Unsure of what to do now, I reached out and clung tightly to his sleeve. Jin spun around quickly, and I could see a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Jin… it's not you, okay? I just… well, I have issues, alright? Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy, really. I'm sure you'll find some pretty girl that you love and she'll love you in return. Just… give it some time, alright?"

Utterly defeated, Jin sat back down, taking the same spot at the end of the bed. He didn't look at me and he didn't say anything, not that I knew would know what to say anyway. Minutes ticked by slowly, but still, he remained silent. The heavy atmosphere in the room was making me too scared to move.

What was he thinking?

Desperately, I tried not to make any noise. The silence was killing me, but I was more concerned about Jin than myself. I had told him how I felt and, in return, he hadn't said much about it. Though, I suppose that it's probably hard for him to lose someone he loves again.

After what had seemed like an eternity, Jin slowly turned to me, I sat up a little straighter, anxiously waiting in vain for some sort of reply. I hadn't wanted to hurt him, but he didn't seem too sad or anything, he just gave me a weak smile before opening his mouth to reply to what I had said to him, "That's fine. I hope that you'll be happy with him and that he takes good care of you, because you deserve it."

I stared at him for a moment, surprised at his reaction. As his words sunk in, I smiled, totally relieved that he wasn't mad at me and hugged him tightly. Jin sat quietly for a moment, allowing me to hug him. When I finally let go, he stood up and crossed the room.

Pausing in the doorway, he turned to look at me, "If Toby ever hurts you or upsets tell me, no matter how trivial it is, you can talk to me about it." After a moment, Jin added, "You know I'll always be here for you, right?" I nodded in response, still smiling.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Jin's Point of View…

Closing the door softly, I bit back the emotions that were threatening to overflow. I leaned against the wall, allowing myself to slide down until I was sitting with my knees against my chest. Nick was amazing. She really was, but not to be able to spend my time with her… not being able to hold her… not being able to be by her side… the very thought filled me with an aching sensation that was so overwhelming it hurt.

Even still, I didn't cry, I didn't need to, what I needed was Nick…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Sundae Inn… Akiko's Point of View…

"Gill, thank you so much, that was delicious." I smiled weakly, still feeling the empty ache inside my heart that Luke had caused. Realizing where my thoughts were headed, I quickly stopped myself.

"Aki?" Gill's crystal blue eyes were fixed on me, his expression one of concern. I immediately was overwhelmed with guilt, how could I be thinking of that when Gill had shown me so much kindness, he had done so much for me over the past few days, which was more than I could say about a certain bandana-clad carpenter.

"I'm fine, Gill. I swear, nothing is botheri-," I began to reassure Gill that everything was okay, but a certain velvet smooth voice had cut me off.

"Oh. _Hi_ Akiko."

I could feel my face begin to turn red. That bittersweet silky voice, I would know that voice anywhere. Quickly, I whipped around in my seat; glaring at Selena as we made eye contact. The tanned temptress stood tall and proud, showing off her sun kissed skin in her skimpy outfit and thrusting out her large chest.

"Oh? What a_ pleasure_, Selena. To what do we owe this honour?" I hissed through clenched teeth. She was the last person that I wanted to see.

"Come now, really? There's no need to be so hostile." Her loud, boastful voice was attracting the attention of the other customers, "But, then again, all you stupid city girls are like that. I suppose it takes a _better_ person to show them the error of their ways and give them what they deserve. Someone like, oh, I don't know… me." Selena smirked, clearly feeling very satisfied with herself.

I didn't bother to look at her smug face. She didn't need the satisfaction to know that she was bugging me. Instead, I opened my mouth to respond, ready with a snappy comeback, but Gill, having stood up as soon as Selena had shown up, placed his hand on my shoulder, positioning himself in a way that protected me.

"Selena, you are creating a scene and a disturbing the customers, please quiet down or leave." Gill scolded Selena, keeping his tone indifferent. I glanced back over to where Selena was standing, her face turning red in embarrassment. It was then that I noticed him standing behind Selena, a little off to the side. Making eye contact, I could feel my heartbreaking; while a dull ache, once again, began to fill my chest.

Luke stared back at me, his face resembling that of a puppy that was just scolded. Unable to keep eye contact, I turned back to my now empty plate, staring intently at the delicate pattern. Tears of frustration threatened to overflow, and I blinked like mad to prevent them from falling. I hadn't wanted any of this. Why couldn't life just be simple?

Feeling a gentle tug on my sleeve, I looked up to see Gill's face mere inches away from mine. He gave me a comforting smile before helping me to my feet. As I stood, he slipped his arm around my waist, giving it a light squeeze.

"So sorry to leave, but Aki and I have other plans. I hope you two are happy together, after all, a manipulative witch and a cheating carpenter like yourselves is a match made in heaven." Gill turned, using the arm around me to guide me out of the inn. And even though Gill was there protecting me, I could still feel the waves of hatred coming from Selena.

Maybe if I had turned I would have saw how Selena had to reach out and grab Luke's arm to prevent him from running to me. Maybe I would have seen him crying out silently.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Sundae Inn… Selena's Point of View…

I started chewing my bottom lip (a nervous habit of mine). I knew that Akiko witch deserved this… so why did I feel so bad? Maybe… maybe I was wrong…

No, there's no way! Luke should be mine, no, Luke _is _mine! I deserve him, not that white haired freak. No one should be able to stand in the way of me getting what I want! Besides, it's not as if she actually cared for him, after all she ran straight back to that geeky Gill-fish as soon as she saw Luke with me! What a slut, throwing herself on any guy she can… then again, isn't that what I did? And to someone else's man…

No! This is just some brain washing trick that bitch is trying to do! Screw her! Luke deserves so much better then that tramp, he deserves me!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Beach… Nick's Point of View…

"Ahhh… that was good. Thanks." Toby smiled at me and looked away. Toby's fish was yummy and he is nice, he gives me food and he makes me feel safe. SO of course, I liked him.

"Hey, uh… Nick?" Toby turned all pink and whatnot. I blinked and tilted my head. "I was wondering if… if… you mi-"

"Nick~!" I turned my head. Silly Julius. He was like a supermodel but he was a guy. He waved his hand and called my name again. Toby looked confused as to why Julius was calling me.

"Hey Julius! Wait, 'kay?" I smiled. I looked over to Toby and tilted my head. "Think it would be okay for me to hang with Julie today?" I smiled at Toby and he just looked at me strangely. "Why do you want to hang out with him today?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. For fun?" Toby looked away, "Okay…" I nodded and smiled. "Great. Kay, see you!"

I walked along to Julie, me and him were going to go through phase one of our plan. To be honest, phase one mostly consisted of me and him going to discuss what our plan actually was, and that meant that we were going to have lunch.

Our plan? Oh, the plan is for me and-

"So Nick, how should we go about with our brilliant scheme?" Julie smiled at me and I shrugged for the umpteenth time today, "Dunno, but I think I might just have an idea."

Julie tilted his head, "Will you tell me, or…?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Let's eat first. I'm hungry." Julie just looked at me, "Didn't you eat already?"

Looking around, I shook my head, "Um… no… I didn't…" Lies, but still, there was food at stake.

Julie gave me a look that said 'I know what you are up to and don't think for a minute that it's going to work on me', but I just smiled, it's not like it mattered, he'd still buy me lunch, just watch.

Grinning inwardly, I stared up at Julie's face and blinked slowly, tilting my head ever so slightly to the right. I could feel my eyes begin to water and adjusted my expression to a pout. Oh yeah. This would work. It _always_ works.

He blinked, starting to get a bit flustered. Hm… he's tougher than he looks, I ought to give him some credit. Too bad though. No one can resist this next part. I took a baby step closer to Julie, grasping onto his sleeve like a small child and whined, just a little…

"Okay! Fine! You win… Ahh… how you do it, I will never know." He shrugged, defeated. Sweet, free food! Nick: 1 Julie: 0

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Waffle Town Square… Akiko's Point of View…

Gill's arm was around my shoulder, rubbing my arm affectionately. I sighed, placing my head on his lap and laying down. I could feel Gill stiffen a bit, but he relaxed almost immediately. After that brief encounter with Selena and Luke, Gill walked me to the Town Square.

To be honest, I have no idea what would have happened if Gill hadn't been there for me, I was lucky to have him in my life…

I looked up to see him looking at me. He blushed at the sudden eye contact, caught red-handed for staring and looked away. He looked so cute, I couldn't help but smile, a rosy colour now spreading across my own face. I laughed and gave him a tight hug from my position on the bench, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

He had to go to work soon, and I had to go see Nick. She said she needed help with a plan or something… Cue suspicious music.

"Um… Akiko…?" Gill had regained his composure (somewhat) and was staring at me intently. Seeing I was listening, he continued, "W-would you like to… uh… go to the…fi…fly… fest…al…?"

I tried to sit up, wanting to get closer to Gill so that I could hear him. I shifted my position, but when I went to lean on my arm for support all I felt was air and suddenly I was falling.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Waffle Town Square… Gill's Point of View…

Anxiously, I watched as Aki remained unconscious, smiling to myself as she furrowed her eyebrows ever so slightly. My heart was pounding loudly in chest; all thoughts concerning the Firefly Festival had left my head, concern for Akiko overwhelming me instead.

I slipped one arm underneath her back, using it to support her weight as I shifted her position, resting her head back on my lap. "Mhmmm…" I jumped about a foot in the air, Aki's mumbles startling me. Turning to look at her again I noticed that her face no longer appeared as peaceful as it was a moment ago. Instead, she seemed troubled, her soft features were contorted in pain and I could see tears welling up underneath her closed eyes.

"Luke…" My mouth dropped open at the mention of his name. Was Akiko dreaming about him? Her breathing became troubled and uneven, and she fidgeted slightly in her sleep. I started panicking, scared that she was having one of _those_ kinds of dreams.

My fears were put to rest, however, as Aki mumbled something else. I leaned closer, desperate to hear what it was, "Nnh… how…? How could you?" I gasped quietly, feeling my heart fill with pity for the poor girl.

I started lovingly at her pained expression, brushing a couple of stray hairs from her forehead. As I trailed my hand down her face, she pressed her cheek into it so that it was now cradling her soft face. I smiled, thinking to myself about how lucky I was to have such a beautiful woman in my life.

At the same time that the thought had crossed my mind, a single tear rolled down Akiko's pale cheek, and I could feel a sharp pain in my chest. Desperate to comfort her, I did the one thing I could think of.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Point of View…

Quietly humming to myself, I chose a bench to sit down on. It was a gorgeous day, not too hot outside despite the fact that it was summer and a gentle wind playfully tugged at my hair. I was supposed to be waiting for Gill in the Town Square, but for some reason I decided to sit on one of the benches in that little lot beside the Mayor's house.

I sighed, stretching my legs out. It was just too nice outside; I couldn't resist closing my eyes and basking in the warmth of the sunlight. Unaware that I had fallen asleep, I was woken up by loud laughter coming from nearby. Curious, I stood up and looked around, but quickly wished that I hadn't, for standing in front of the inn was Luke and Selena.

Luke had his arm wrapped protectively around Selena's waist, staring adoringly into her sparkling eyes. Smiling, Selena turned towards him, pressing her body into his and draping her arms around his neck. Luke grinned, nuzzling his face into the curve between her neck and shoulder.

From where I was standing I could see Selena shiver with pleasure, it didn't take a genius to figure out just what Luke was doing to her to make her react like that.

Selena leaned in closer moving her mouth closer to his ear and she whispered something I couldn't hear. Luke stopped kissing her neck and stared at her happily before leaning in once again, but this time, instead of kissing her neck, he went for her mouth, kissing her deeply and passionately.

My heart shattered into a million pieces, "Luke…" I whispered, my throat dry, "How could you?"

Suddenly, I felt something warm against my face. The world around me shattered like broken glass and I was left standing alone, surrounded by nothingness. "Aki…" I heard someone call out my name. Before I could react, I felt a mouth brush gently against mine and I was overwhelmed by a familiar sensation… Gill…?

My eyes flew open just in time to see a blurry shadow moving near my face. Panicked, I sat up straight, or at least I tried to, before I could make it my head crashed into something.

I sat there cradling my injured face for a moment before someone grabbed me from behind in a tight embrace. My heart started thumping wildly in my chest just as my breathing began to quicken. "Akiko, it's okay, everything's fine. Shhh, it's just me."

I knew that voice… "Gill?" I whipped around, managing to break free from my captors hold on me, only to see Gill's angelic face smiling at me (though he was still cradling the spot my head had made contact with his chin).

That was when everything that had happened came back to me, hitting me hard like a slap against the face. I remembered why I was on the ground and why we were there in the first place. I opened my mouth to say something, but Gill beat me to it. "Are you alright?" His voice was tight with concern and I smiled at him before replying,

"Of course I am, now that I know you're here." Oh god, that sounded way better in my head.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Meringue Clinic… Julius' Point of View…

I waltzed into the Clinic, passing Irene who was busy doing something behind the counter. I was here to initiate phase two of Nick's brilliant plan, and of course, someone had to find Jin in order for what we had planned to work. After a few moments, I found him, sitting at his desk writing about who knows what. I watched him for a moment, observing as he paused for a moment to fix his glasses before continuing his work.

I rolled my eyes. What did Nick see in this guy? He was just so… so… I don't know, ughish. Sighing quietly, I crossed the room and tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

He turned to me and adjusted his glasses for the billionth time before speaking. "Julius? What did you need? Are you feeling ill?" Psh, he's so serious all the time, I swear he was going to give himself an ulcer, whatever that was.

I flipped some of my luxurious hair, "Oh, yes! I'm not feeling well at ALL!" I grabbed at my stomach yeah, I was good.

"Could you check me out, and not in that way, if you know what I mean." I winked at him, hoping he would get the joke, but he just looked started back at me blankly. Really? My word, this guy really has no people skills, unlike me!

Jin adjusted his glasses again. I could barely resist the urge to reach out and smack his hand away from his face. "Very well, just have a seat on that chair and I can 'check you out' as you put it."

I blinked, realizing that he intended on checking me. That was _not_ part of the plan!

"NO!" Jin jumped, turning to face me and I realized my mistake. "Er… I mean… uh, could we go upstairs? I think I need to, y'know, lay down." Now I've done it, he totally suspected something was up.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Nick's Point of View…

I looked around quickly, ensuring that everything was as it should be. Everything was going according to plan. Perfect!

"Um… are you sure it would be alright if we hid in here?" Anissa, usually the graceful type, appeared flustered, clearly not liking the idea of doing something that could be considered wrong. I sighed and turned around to look at her, nodding. "Yep, I think if we play hide-n-seek in here, he'll definitely find us." I lied, desperately hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous I was.

Suddenly, I could hear voices coming from the stairway. Panicking, I shoved Anissa into a nearby closet and slammed the door shut, "Here! Hide in there!"

"Nick? Nick, are you still there?" Anissa sounded flustered, but I couldn't help it, Jin and Julius were already on their way up…

"Just… just chill in there for a little while and don't come out until I say so!"

"Oh! I just feel _so_ weak!" I could hear Julie's voice more clearly now. It sounded as if they were standing just outside the door… Crap! I needed a place to hide and quick! The doorknob turned slowly and I dove behind one of the beds, pulling the curtain around it quickly. Damn it, Julie, you have the worst timing!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Maple Lake District… Gill's Point of View…

After Akiko had left, I decided to take the rest of the day off work. There were some important matters that had to be dealt with in the Mine District and I was going to see that they were taken care of appropriately.

I was seething, sure that anyone who walked by would be able to see the hatred that was practically rolling off of my in waves. Who had made me so mad, you ask? I think the answer should be quite obvious, no matter, I'll tell you. The person I was on my way to see was none other than that foolish carpenter, Luke.

How could he have done that to her? After all he had done for her. After everything he said to her about love and wanting to be together. How could he have broken her heart? Just the very thought of him fooling around with Selena was enough to make my blood boil. For him to have claimed to love her, only to end up breaking her heart, who did he think he was?

I couldn't let him get away with it, at least not without some form of punishment in the very least. He needed to know that her feelings were not something that he could fool around with.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Town Hall… Akiko's Point of View…

I sighed, leaning on the smooth white countertop where Gill normally works. After Gill had walked me home I decided to go and find Nick, remembering that she had wanted to see me about something important.

Ha, yeah right, "important". Once I found her, she asked me if I could get Anissa for her, mumbling something about her being perfect for him, whoever he was. I was dying to know what she was planning on doing, but everytime I asked, she played innocent, pretending not to have the slightest clue as to what I was talking about.

Ugh, whatever, I'm probably better off not knowing what it was that she was planning on doing anyway.

After waiting a while, I went up to Elli and asked if she had seen Gill recently. She looked surprised, and after pausing for a moment to think, she replied happily, "Mister Gill? I believe he had said something about taking the rest of the day off. Would you like me to take a message, Miss Akiko? I will be sure to give it to him as soon as he returns." She smiled at me, hoping to be of use.

"Uh… no thanks, that's okay. Um, you wouldn't happen to know where he might have gone, would you?" It was odd for Gill to take a day off work; he was usually so serious about his job.

"If I remember correctly, I think he mentioned that he had a serious matter to attend to, something about Luke, if I am not mistaken." Elli chirped happily.

Luke? Why would Gill be…? It didn't take long for me figure out what he was planning on doing, the very thought causing my blood to run cold. I mumbled a quick thank you to Elli before running out of the building. Gill was about to do something very, very stupid, I just knew it! Merciful Goddess, please let me get there in time.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Meringue Clinic… Julius' Point of View…

"So… how has work been going?" I cringed, immediately sorry that I had asked as Jin started rambling on about herbs and stuff. Like I wanted to know what boring ol' Jin had spent his day doing.

As Jin adjusted his glasses for the billionth time, (seriously, he should get a new pair or fix those ones) I began counting doors. Nick had said she would be in the third door on the right. One… two… three… This was it. This was the room that Nick and Anissa were supposed to be in.

"Oh! I just feel _so_ weak." I continued putting my amazing acting skills to good use as I slowly opened up the door. I noticed a small movement behind one of those nifty curtain thingums that must have been Nick hiding behind.

I turned around and saw that Jin was standing beside the closet (once again pushing up his glasses). Not wasting anytime, I swiftly crossed the room and in one smooth movement, opened up the closet and pushed Jin inside, shutting the door before he could recover his balance and escape. Oh yeah! Mission accomplished, Baby!

I turned around to see Nick dragging a chair into the room. Seeing my confused expression, she smiled and shoved it underneath the doorknob to the closet, "For the lock." She explained. "Good idea!" I commented and gave Nick a hug.

"Operation Love Ninja is a go!" You like the name? I picked it out myself.

Nick smiled and put a finger to her lips, signaling that this would be our little secret. I nodded, making a motion signifying zipping my lips shut and throwing away the key.

As we were leaving, a though occurred to me, "How long do you think we should leave them in there?"

Nick simply shrugged, "I dunno… How long do you think they will need to fall madly in love, and plan to get married and have kids?"

I snickered, "Well… the two of them are both major health freaks. So, I'm guessing probably an hour, tops" We both laughed and I had to admit I was sort of impressed by Nick's behaviour. Even though she ended things with Jin, she was still trying to make sure he was happy. I suppose it was just one of the many strange and wonderful things that made her Nick.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Outside of Carpenter's… Akiko's Point of View…

My leg was throbbing, sore from running all the way from Town Hall. So much for resting it… I was breathing heavily by the time I caught up to Gill, standing just in front of the Carpenter's. Taking a deep breath, I called out Gill's name, hoping to get his attention.

Thankfully he heard me and I saw him turn, staring at me confused. I ran to meet him, despite the stinging pain in my leg. Remind me never to run in flats and a dress, especially when you are supposed to be resting your leg. I mean it, it's _really_ hard.

I just about died when I finally reached him, so tired, I could barely stand. Forced to lean into him for support, I let my head rest on his shoulder while I tried to catch my breath.

After a moment, I had managed to catch my breath. I looked up into Gill's eyes and spoke so fast that I don't think he understand a word I said, "?" Oh yeah, I used his full name. "'tdoanythingtoLukeplease."

Against my will, my eyes started watering; this whole thing was making me get all emotional. Gill looked down at me and tightened his grip, holding me close to his chest. After a while, my breathing became steady and I could feel myself calming down.

I glanced back up at Gill, staring hesitantly into his crystal blue eyes. I felt myself slipping away, somehow forgetting about the pain in my leg and why I had been so upset in the first place.

As he returned my steady gaze, a slow smile began to creep its way across Gill's face.

Gently, he brushed my hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ears. I took a deep breath and held it as he leaned closer to me, slowly making the space between our lips smaller and smaller.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Carpenter's… Luke's Point of View…

I was so mad at myself, how could I have lost Akiko? I wanted her to be near me more than anything else in the world. I needed her to hold me, and tell me that she loved me. I needed her to know that I loved her more than Gill could ever hope to! I wish I hadn't been with Selena! I wish that Gill wasn't the one who was by her side right now! I wish that the one person that she needed the most in this world was me, not him! I wish… I wish I wasn't so stupid…

Suddenly, a heavenly voice outside broke through my thoughts… Akiko? I jumped up and raced over to the window, falling over myself to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. I needed to see her; I had to see…Gill?

I could feel my breath catch in my throat, my heart sinking lower and lower as I watched the scene that was unfolding outside. Gill was holding Akiko in his arms, caressing her soft white hair lovingly… her head was tilted upwards, and her body was pressed against his, leaning into him.

She was kissing him… _MY _Akiko was kissing Gill of all people. I wanted to be mad, to feel anger well up within me, but instead all I felt was the painful ache of loneliness. Why? Why couldn't it be me out there instead of that stupid know-it-all? I mean, sure… I kissed Selena but…

I guess… I guess this is how she felt when she saw me and Selena. That wasn't fair though! I hadn't even known what I was doing! If only I had been with her that day instead of being home… alone… sulking and feeling sorry for myself. I raised a hand to my mouth, clenching my jaw so that I wouldn't run outside and push him off of her. I didn't know what to do…

Finally, I saw her pull away from him, out of breath. Her eyes fluttered open revealing those beautiful sparkling eyes of hers and she smiled widely at him, blushing heavily. I wish she was with me… that I was the one out there, taking her breath away… I wish that it could have been me out there, making her smile like that instead of being the who made her cry…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Akiko's Point of View…

I couldn't stop smiling. Gill made me feel so special, like I was the only girl in the world when I was with him. No one else could make me feel so safe or so loved. How could I have ever believed that Luke could make me feel this way?

It was obvious that I didn't need him in my life in order to give it meaning, especially when everything that I could ever want was right in front of me, holding me close as if I would disappear if he didn't. I couldn't even fathom the thought of leaving him… everything felt so right… I loved him and somehow he loved me back.

Gill might just be…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Luke's Point of View…

I clenched my fists, barely able to restrain myself as I saw Gill take Akiko's hands, holding them tightly in his own. Damn him! Damn Selena! Damn everything! How could I have messed up this badly?

I looked back out of the window in time to see Gill lean down and whisper something into her ear. A look of confusion crossed her face briefly, but within seconds it was replaced by one of pure joy as her face suddenly lit up. She practically threw her arms around Gill in her excitement, causing both of them to fall over. What the hell did he say to her that had made her so happy?

Wait a minute… wasn't the Firefly Festival tomorrow…? That was it! He was asking her to the Festival and judging by her reaction, Akiko had agreed… No! She should be going with me, not him! Ugh, why the hell was this happening? What did I do to deserve having my life turned upside down? What the hell did I do to deserve any of this…?

Nick: I know… it's long and stuff and it's the same chapter we've been posting up for awhile now but it's clearly improved. If you review than give compliments to Akiko and her lovely editting capabilities. Really… she'd love that.


	8. The FireFly Festival

Nick: It's been awhile… Just wanna say yo to mkc132 for reviewing. I think that's what made me want to post this after so long.

Otakufangirlxoxo: Homigosh, it has been forever! Super huge shoutout to mkc132 for reviewing the story after so long! Thank you for motivating Nick! :D

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. I own Nick and Otakufangirlxoxo owns Aki.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**It's been awhile, huh?**

**Aka: The Firefly Festival**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Ranch, the next day… Nick's Point of View…

Boring…

Akiko left awhile ago, rambling on about meeting Gill or something, I wasn't really paying that much attention. I thought for a bit, mulling over what she had said about Selena.

Hearing that Selena threw herself at Luke was… pretty sad. I don't see why she didn't try the normal approach and try to win his heart by being herself.

But I suppose that's not what I should be focusing on. Aki got herself a date to the Firefly Festival. I guess I should find a date. Speaking of… Did I ever let Jin out of the closet? Oh damn…

I'll check up on him after I get some breakfast. Maybe some strawberries on pancakes… and whip cream…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Town Hall… Akiko's Point of View…

I sighed happily as I rested my head on Gill's shoulders. We were sitting among the many unread books upstairs of the Town Hall, just enjoying each others company.

That last bit was sort of a lie, Gill was finishing up paperwork, but other then that it's true. "Gill, do you love me?" I instantly covered my mouth, not expecting that from myself.

I felt him tense from beside me. Great, I scared him! Just perfect… Instead of rejection though, I felt his warm hand on my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. He smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "I love you very much."

I smiled brightly at him, and threw my arms around him. We both tumbling into a pile of paper, but I didn't care, "I love you too Gill!"

Gill kissed me suddenly and I did the same. I felt his arms go around my waist and I ran my hands through his hair, turning it into a make out session right in the library. I sighed into the kiss and he licked my bottom lip, to which I complied. I felt his tongue play with mine and soon we were in a fight for dominance.

We broke away for air soon after, and I rested my forehead against his. I smiled and laughed, and so did he.

"You want to go for lunch today?" Gill sat us up, placing me in his lap. I cuddled into his chest, getting comfortable.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay. Hopefully Maya won't be cooking." We both laughed together.

He played with my hair, "I have to do something after, but if that's okay I'll meet you at the inn for lunch." I smiled at him, "Alright Gilly."

He sighed exaggeratedly, "Why do people call me that? My name is Gill, not Gilly." I laughed at his pouting face. He's so adorable!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Docks… Toby's Point of View…

I held Nick's hand as we walked to the end of the dock. We talked about how I loved to fish and how she loved to eat fish. I brushed her hair out of her face and we both smiled.

"Nick… I wanted to ask you something-"

"Wanna go to the Firefly festival with me?"

She looked at me with big hopeful eyes. I laughed nervously, "That's actually what I wanted to ask you."

"Oh…" We both smiled at each other shyly. She suddenly pulled me into a hug and I had to admit, I liked the feeling of her in my arms. She was more petit then she looked, and I could smell… pancakes… from her.

Well, that didn't matter. "Toby… I really like you…" She buried her face in my chest and I felt my face burn up. She likes me! She might even love…

"I… really like you too, Nick." I held her more firmly, burying myself in her soft hair. We stayed like that for a bit, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other.

We pulled away and she bit her lip before standing on her tip toes closing her eyes, her lips slightly parted. I took the hint and leaned into her, feeling my lips graze hers. Her lips were soft and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Were my lips chapped? Did I smell like a fish to her?

All my worries quickly became irrelevant as she began running her fingers through my hair, and I kept my hands on her waist.

I pulled apart from her, seeing her eyes still closed. It took a second for her but she recovered from the moment and looked at me. We both shared a silent moment together, and she mumbled something about being hungry.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Selena's Point of View…

I felt guilty, and now I couldn't deny it. I had stolen Luke from Akiko, and despite all of that, I still wanted to keep Luke to myself. Akiko was a bitch in my eyes, but people still say she's so nice.

Maybe I didn't give her a chance… No! One way or another she deserved it. I'm sure. I'm pretty sure. Well, since I have him I'm not going to lose him! Akiko's already with that geek Gill, so Luke isn't even on her mind! As if she even liked him from the beginning, anyways.

I played with my hair and thought about it. Should I make a scene at the Festival tonight? It wouldn't really gain me anything and I wasn't sure if Akiko really deserves it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Blacksmiths… Gill's Point of View...

I sighed; none of them looked good enough.

"How about this one?" Mira showed me one with a sapphire, but I still didn't see one that quiet fit.

I shook my head for the billionth time. She took out more samples and I looked at them. They were all beautiful, but I needed the perfect one; the one that would make Akiko so happy that she would forget Luke altogether.

Then I saw it. It had a simple gold band and an emerald that was in the center of it, the emerald reminding me of her eyes. I imagined what she would say, and every mini fantasy I had of her reaction to this one was good.

I pointed to it, "Mira, that's the one."

She took it out and gave me a pretty high price. That didn't matter to me, though. Akiko was worth it, and this was no exception. I held the small ring in my hands, picturing the moment… The moment that she would say yes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Luke's Point of View…

GAHHH!

I felt so… empty, everything seemed pointless without her. I felt the pang of heartache within every inch of my body. I almost didn't get out of bed this morning, still thinking of how happy she looked without me and how hurt she looked when she walked in on Selena and I.

I still didn't understand… why would Selena do this to me? Why did she ruin my life, and worst of all ruin what should have been the best thing that's ever happened to me? Why did she have to ruin everything?

I stopped in my tracks as I saw my worst enemy. His plaid shorts and flicky blonde hair was so clear to me… mostly because he was about ten feet from me.

Anger built from the bottom of my stomach, and I clenched my fist. I felt my pace quicken as I got closer and closer.

BAM!

"YOU BASTARD!" I didn't waste any time in taking another swing at him, socking him in the cheek. I fucking hate him! He and Selena ruined my life!

Gill turned to look at me, his hand cradling his cheek, "What the hell, Luke? What's your problem?" He tucked something in his pocket but I was too angry to care what it was. I swung at him again, only to have him dodge jut in time before swinging his own fist towards my face.

It hurt a _lot_ more than you would've thought it would, especially coming from a pansy like Gill.

"You stole **my** girl, that's what!" Regaining my balance, I tried to hit him again but he kept backing up.

"I didn't steal her, she CHOSE me after YOU cheated on her!" He got me in the arm but not before I landed one in his jaw. My fists were clenched so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

"I didn't cheat on her, I just wasn't thinking, that's all!"

"Well, that's certainly nothing new." I felt my blood boil as I swung at him once again, this time just barely missing his nose.

"Luke, why don't you learn to accept the facts; Aki is with _me_ now! Just back," He paused for a moment, quickly shifting his weight, "OFF!" He high kicked me across the face, and I felt myself slamming into the hard dirt beneath me.

Sitting up quickly, I held onto my throbbing nose and wasn't surprised to see blood staining my hand. Sensing someone standing over me, I looked up to see Gill smirking triumphantly down at me, "Grow up Luke and stay away from Akiko, after all, she is _my_ girlfriend." Satisfied, he turned on his heel and began walking away, leaving me to wallow in my self pity.

I slammed my fist into the ground as I watched him walk away. I can't believe I let that wimpy little jerk take me down like that! I just can't believe that…

I can't believe I'm not with her…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Waffle Town… Akiko's Point of View…

It was all over…

"Darn it!" I threw my rock into the sand and crossed my arms, pouting like a small child. Nick smiled at me, messing up my hair before opening her mouth to mock me, "Aki… you fail at skipping rocks."

I turned to look at her before huffing angrily, "I am not! I-I… the sun got in my eye!" She must have cheated somehow, there's no way my rock just thunked into the water while hers skipped across the surface of the water not once, not twice, but three times!

She nudged my arm, smiling slyly, "Now you owe me."

I sighed, just about to admit defeat when a thought occurred to me, "Technically, I owe you nothing. I did all the farm work while YOU did nothing all this time and therefore shouldn't have to do all the farm work by myself anymore!"

"Yeah, well… you forget that you got hurt how many times and I had to do the work while you were off being… injured… and stuff." She pointed an accusing finger towards me.

"That's not even true. You had Toby and Jin doing all the work, you even told me that!" I pointed a just-as-accusing-finger right back at her. I can't believe she is trying to turn this around on me.

"Well… I LIKE PIE!" She pumped her fists in the air.

"AND SO DO I!" I shouted back, copying her.

"Great, buy me some?" She smiled innocently at me, blinking slowly. I gave her a look, "Nick, I've known you for YEARS. I'm not falling for it."

She titled her head- "NO, Nick. Don't even try to do the head-tilt-and-watery-eye-trick on me!"

She pouted, "Fine, I'm going to find some chump- I mean friend that I can mooch food off of- I mean… share a lunch with." She coughed suspiciously, and I gave her another look.

She threw her hands up like I was threatening her, "Hey, at least it's not you."

I sighed and agreed with her. We both said our see ya's and I went to the inn to see if Gill was there yet, I was probably a few minutes late but that was Nick's fault.

I pushed open the door to the inn, waving to Maya and Chase as I did a quick survey of the restaurant. It didn't look like he was here yet, which was odd, especially considering that he was almost always on time. Instead of Gill, I noticed Jin standing by the counter and waved at him.

Unfortunately, he mistook it as a sign to come over. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy and everything, but talking to the guy that my best friend recently dumped and just so happens to be my doctor isn't on my list of situations I want to be in. At the very least it would be awkward as hell.

"Uh… hey Jin…. what's new?" I tried to make small talk with him but he's just… yeah…

"Other than the fact that Nick tried to set me up with Anissa by locking us in a closet together yesterday? Nothing much." He adjusted his glasses again and I resisted the temptation to smack his hand away from his face. What's with him and doing that anyways?

"Well, that's nice- wait, WHAT? Nick what with a closet?"

"She locked me in a closet."

"In a closet…?"

"With Anissa."

"With Anissa…" I repeated slowly, piecing two and two together. "Why would- Oh God, PLEASE don't tell me that was her plan!"

I smacked the palm of my hand against the smooth skin of my forehead, completely dumbfounded at my stupidity and Nick's ignorance on the do's and don'ts of social interaction, all the while getting the you've-completely-lost-it look from the king of the nerds himself, Jin.

I shook my hand, dismissing my behaviour as nothing, "Never mind… how did you get out?"

He sighed, "It's not the first time I've been locked in a closet…" His face was now tinted with the slightest shade of red; clearly it was a sensitive topic for him.

I waited a moment before daring to inquire further, "With Anissa?"

"No, that was her first time." I raised my eyebrow; was it just me or did that sound as weird as I thought it did?

"Okay then…" We both were quiet, standing there awkwardly for a while before Jin cleared his throat and mumbled something about having to meet up with Anissa.

A bit surprised that Nick's plan might have actually worked, I nodded in return and watched him leave the building. Wait a minute… How many times has Jin been locked inside of a closet?

Pondering on this slightly disturbing thought, I turned back around and started to make my way to my regular table. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Aki." I turned quickly, the words of greeting dying in my mouth as a gasp managed to find its way out instead.

Gill's lip was split and swollen and it looked like his cheek was going to bruise. His clothes were covered with a light sprinkling of dirt, matching his uncharacteristically dishevelled blonde hair. I felt my heart drop instantly as a feeling of dread settled into the pit of my stomach.

I stood up and placed my hand on his cheek as gently as I could. He winced slightly, inhaling sharply. "Gill, please don't tell me that you did what I think you did."

He placed his hand on my hand and wrapped his free arm around me, "I didn't. Luke did."

I swallowed nervously, "Did you hit him back though?" I stared into his blue eyes and watched as they held mine for a moment before faltering and looking away.

I bit my lip, barely managing to hold back a sigh before placing my other hand on his good cheek.

We stood like that for a while, Gill standing with his arms around me and myself caressing Gill's face. Finally, I broke the silence, "Gill, I asked you not to fight with him… even if he started it, you should have just walked away. I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially on my behalf. It makes me feel guilt, especially since it is because of me that they are getting hurt."

Gill removed one of his arms from my waist and placed his hand against my cheek before hushing me softly, "Aki, the fight didn't last long, honestly. It's not your fault. Luke was just angry because I've got the most beautiful woman in the world."

I smiled and blinked away tears. I wasn't even aware that I was crying, but that didn't matter now. I pecked him on the lips and held onto him, as if he'd disappear if I let go.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Carpenters… Luke's Point of View…

"Ow…"

"Keep still, I know it hurts." Selena's gentle touch surprised me as she dabbed a hot rag on my forming bruises. She had already wiped the dried blood from my nose and offered to make me some hot soup.

"Don't go around fighting like that! I don't want you to get hurt like this again." She held the rag to my cheek, and I saw her face slightly flushed. I couldn't tell if that was a blush or if she was just angry that I was stupid enough to do that.

I suddenly got lost in her eyes, thinking of her. Why was she being so kind to me? Usually she was so angry…

I snapped out of it when she put a steaming bowl on the counter next to me. I didn't understand her… one day she yells at me for mentioning Akiko's name and the next she is… taking care of me?

I picked up a spoon and blew the hot liquid. Taking a bite, I almost choked. It wasn't the best, but… she did try.

"… After you eat, do you… want to go the Festival together?" She scratched her head, looking away.

I didn't understand her motives, but I could tell she was trying to be nice. I didn't think about it before I answered her, "Sure."

When she looked at me I could swear her eyes lit up. Before I could decide if that was the case she jumped from her seat and said a quick goodbye before running out the door.

I stared at the door, thinking about her. What was Selena doing? Or rather, what was she doing to me?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Tailors… Nick's Point of View…

"I don't know… this doesn't look like me." I bit my lip from saying that I hated the things they put on me.

Luna huffed at me, "That's what you said to ALL the outfits I picked for you." Obviously, she doesn't know I hate dresses, they're too… exposing. It's like going out with no pants on… which is pretty much what it is.

Ren-ren nodded, "Yeah. Don't you want to look nice for Toby tonight? I think you look so cute in this outfit~!"

I stared back at my reflection, not seeing it. I was wearing some silly dress and Luna had put a heart shaped hairpin in my hair, making it so you could actually see my face. It was unnerving to say the least, I didn't like the feeling of having to be careful in the way I sit like Aki had to do.

"I dunno… I thought we would get some pie, Ren, not shop." I was pretty hungry, having to put on one silly dress on after another, like I was modeling for my mom like I did when I was younger. You know, how moms like to dress up their kids and have them model for them? Maybe that was just me…

She shook her head, "No way, we can always get some later. How bout this one?" She held up another frilly dress and I made a face at it. It reminded me of a waterfall, and I didn't like the thoughts of drowning.

"I'd prefer cinnamon buns, thanks." What I wouldn't give for some spirally goodness… and some orange juice… or maybe a pop tart…

"H-how about t-this one?" Candace's small voice poked through and held up a simple patterned dress with thicker straps and was a decent length and it wasn't _that_ girly… so I guess its okay.

I titled my head, "Alright… I guess…"

"YES! Finally!" Luna and Ren-Ren both were all excited that I was done playing dress up. I seriously thought that when Renee said she'd buy me food that we would being going to got some food… not clothes.

"Okay… now can you untie me?" I pulled on my rope restrains, hungry from being there for so long.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Caramel Falls, Evening… Akiko's Point of View…

"I can't believe you… you got nice clothes… you look… blergh! Words don't work!" I was fumbling around, trying to at least attempt not to sound offensive.

"Yeah, I know… I look silly." Nick pouted like a kid and crossed her arms. I sighed, she is so difficult sometimes!

"Aki! Nick!" We both turned, waving at our dates simultaneously. I glanced over at Nick, giving her a quick hug before taking Gill's hand. I couldn't help but smile to myself when I saw how excited she looked.

"What are you smiling about?" Gill asked, smiling at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned back widely before shrugging and dragging him off to find somewhere to sit.

We sat down a little ways away from the water where it was nice and quiet. I watched as Nick and Toby picked a spot closer to the water, laughing loudly when she almost fell in. Luckily, Toby caught her just in time, wrapping his arms around her small chest. I was glad that she was in safe hands.

I turned back to Gill, snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close so that I sat against his chest.. I gasped in awe as small lights began floating up from the water. My smile grew bigger and bigger as they lit up the dark sky like tiny floating stars.

I sighed contently as I thought about how wonderfully things were going; I loved Gill, and he loved me. Nick found a man to take care of her, and even Jin found someone.

I almost flinched as Luke popped up in my mind. Now that I thought of it, I didn't know where he was. I did a quick scan of the area and discovered him and Selena sitting quietly by themselves, not that far from where Gill and I had decided to sit. I raised an eyebrow, suddenly a little nervous. It was weird… why didn't she come and yell at me like she usually did?

Whatever. I'm just glad she's leaving me alone because tonight nothing else matters but me and Gill.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Toby's Point of View…

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" I turned to Nick and smiled when she nodded. She looked beautiful tonight, her smiling face lit up like a small child's on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but stare, losing myself in her innocence. Moments later though I was shaken out of my reverie by her mumbling about something that I couldn't hear.

"P-pardon?" She turned away a little, her face now glowing with the faintest touch of red.

"You're staring…"I blushed and looked away, feeling rather embarrassed that she had caught me staring at her. Suddenly, I felt her lips brush my cheek ever so slightly, and as quick as it happened, she pulled away. I was almost disappointed that I didn't get to kiss her, but then realized that nothing was stopping me from doing so. I leaned down kissed her on the cheek right back.

She smiled to herself, a bright scarlet blush gracing the smooth skin of her cheeks and I couldn't help but feel elated as well. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, smiling to myself as I felt her lean back into my chest. All of a sudden, I found myself whispering into her ear, "I love you…"

My heart burst when she had replied, "I love you more…"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Gill's Point of View…

The Firefly Festival was half way over, if I didn't gather up the courage now, I never would; it was now or never, Gill. Taking a deep breath, I squeezed the small velvet box that I had tucked away in the safety of my pocket. My heart was pounding so hard, I was surprised that Akiko hadn't already turned around to ask if something was the matter. I took another deep breath, "Aki…"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me intently, her green eyes shone so beautifully in the light. I felt my heart skip a beat as I was overcome with gratefulness.

"I, uh… I wanted to ask you something." I gripped the small box tightly, slowly removing it from the safety of my pocket.

"What is it, Gill? You know you can ask me anything." Her eyes were lit up with curiosity meanwhile her forehead creased ever so slightly with worry.

Smiling to myself, I brushed the hair out of her face before taking the plunge, "Akiko, I love you, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are so beautiful and caring and I love absolutely everything about you."

She smiled tenderly, lifting a slender to lovingly stroke my face, "I love you too, Gilligan."

I let myself lean into her hand for a moment before gently pushing her arm away. Her eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion as I adjusted myself so that my weight was on one knee. I sensed that she was holding her breath, waiting for what I was about to do next, "Akiko Cera Maiye… will you marry me?"

* * *

Nick: Dun dun dunn…


	9. The Wedding

Nick: Almost over I thinks…

**Chapter Nine**

**The Wedding**

**1 Month Later**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Ranch… Akiko's Point of View…

This was it… my wedding day…

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't go away, and I was panicked. There was so much more work involved with weddings than I could have imagined, but I was told to just keep calm. Everyone told me they had it under control, saying that it was just going to be a simple, elegant wedding.

A lot had happened in a month. I didn't get a bachelorette party, but instead a large picnic with all my friends, that weren't guys. Nick said she had some special news she wanted to share but wouldn't say until after the wedding, when things had calmed down.

I looked at the mirror for the fifth time, seeing myself in a crisp white gown, simple yet elegant. I smoothed out the invisible wrinkles and played with my hair for the hundredth time that day, trying to make it just right.

I also had a veil, and a bouquet. I chose lilies for my bouquet and a small veil that just barely hid my face. I smiled wide thinking of the day that Gill had proposed. I remember how he held up the ring to me, while I started to cry. I had said yes.

And now, I was getting ready for my wedding. I couldn't believe it; in less then an hour I would be walking down the aisle and marrying the man of my dreams.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Church… Nick's point of View…

"I can't believe that she's getting married. It feels like only yesterday that you two had pranked him and Aki had broken her leg." Toby said while he fixed the bow in my hair. Once satisfied with how it was placed, he put his hand on my cheek and smiled before kissing me.

"Yeah…" I remembered that; cookie monster Gill. Heh… I could eat a cookie right now… chocolate chip cookies… or maybe peanut butter cookies. I make great peanut butter cookies.

"I'm tired. And hungry. And sleepy. When's she getting here?" I leaned on Toby's chest for support, my knees threatening to buckle under my weight. We had been getting ready for about an hour and were still setting up. The church didn't look that much different though, but there were white rose petals scattered on the floor from the entrance to the altar.

"Oh Toby, I love you." I snuggled into his chest, grabbing his fancy shirt by the collar and pulled him as close as I could. I could smell the ocean off of him, and I kissed his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you too, Nick. We should get married." He rubbed my back as I got comfy in his arms, "I know, you already asked me, silly." I held up my hand with the small gold band.

Toby laughed, "Oh, right. I forgot I already proposed. So when are you telling Aki?"

I smiled a bit, "I told her I had something important to tell her. I'm going to tell her after the wedding and stuff."

Toby sighed contently, "I love you so much." He kissed the top of my head and we both went to do our jobs. He proceeded to stick little white bows on the long church benches and I threw more petals on the floor. It wasn't going to be that long before she would be walking down the aisle.

And I was the maid of honour. I'm not sure what I'm really supposed to do, but whatever, I figured I'd just have to stand there.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Back room in the Church… Gill's Point of View…

"Oh man, what if she changed her mind? What if I don't make a good husband? What if Luke bursts in and objects? Oh my Goddess, what if she trips on her dress? What if I can't get her veil off? What if I get the hiccups? What if I lose my voice and can't say I do? What if I–"

"Oh my Goddess, WHY did I EVER agree to be your best man?" Chase smacked his face with his hand before running it through his hair.

"I don't know, because you didn't have anything better to do?" I clutched my head with continuous thoughts of all the things that could go wrong. "What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't really love me? What if I–"

"Gill, you are giving me a migraine! Look, she loves you. If she didn't she would have said no when you proposed or at the very least dumped you afterwards or something." Chase rubbed his temples as though trying to prevent his headache from getting any worse.

"How do you know that? How do you know that something won't go wrong? Can you read the future? I think not. If you could read the future you probably wouldn't have agreed to–"

"And now I regret agreeing in the first place." Chased sighed and pounded his head into the desk in the back room, a flutter of papers jumping at the contact.

I huffed at his comment but decided to ignored i altogether. I had more important things to worry about. Like how I should say I do? I do… I _do_… I dooooo… I **do**.

Ugh, what if something happens that I can't control? I sat in another chair and smacked my head on the desk, a flurry of papers jumping once more at another impact.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Another back room… Nick's point of View…

I blew. Bubbles. Dip. I blew. Bubbles.

Bubbles filled the room. A lot of them, too many to count, but that didn't stop me from trying. This is what you get when you stick someone like me in a small room with bubbles. A bubbly room, a very bubbly room full of bubbles… bubbles, bubbles, bubbles.

I was stuck in the room 'cause I was playing hide and seek. So far it was me and Toby and Julius and Renee and Anissa that were playing. I think it Calvin was the seeker, but I wasn't sure.

Anyway, I found bubbles in the room I was hiding in, so yaaay. I was sitting in the corner blowing bubbles… inconspicuously.

Suddenly, the door swung open and then closed silently. Weird. I held my breath, the bubbles floating about and popping. Suddenly a quiet feminine voice called out, "Hello? Anyone hiding here yet?"

"Julie?"

"Nick? Where are you?" I saw his boots from where I was, and I grabbed onto them, hearing a small squeak from him. I giggled and tugged at them.

He ducked his head down, and I saw his river of violet hair and his eyes lit up seeing me, "Nick! Great, I have a hiding buddy!"

I shushed him like a child, "It's a secret hiding spot. C'mon." He crawled under the desk with me, and I fixed up the chair so it looked like it was just casually set up next to the desk.

Julie bumped his shoulder into mine, "It's pretty dark in here."

It was true. It was a small room filled with books and this old desk and chair. There were boxes here and there, and I left the lights off so it looked as if no one was really in the room. There was a tiny little peep-hole window that let little light in, but other than that it was pretty much black.

"Yeah. That's why the bubbles will protect us." I held up my bubbles for him to see. Well, not really see but yeah.

Julie snatched my bubbles though, "No! That would be strange, bubbles coming from under the desk!" I pouted, but that wouldn't work in the dark.

I felt his shoulder bump into mine again, "So how are you and Toby doing?"

I shrugged, "Good. I want to marry him." I thought I heard Julie say something, but I didn't ask.

"That's great! But… don't you think getting married so soon is… hasty?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

I instantly thought of Aki when he mentioned it, "Do you think Aki is marrying too quickly, Julie?"

"No! That's not… Nevermind," I could imagine that he was waving his hands like a ducky or chicken.

The lights turned on then, I hadn't even heard the door open. Boots were seen wandering in the room and Julie and I had both froze. The boots slowly walked around the room, and stopped in front of the desk. I held my breath and waited. Suddenly the chair jerked forward, hitting Julie in the leg, "HEY!"

Calvin poked his head down, kneeling over, "Gotcha!"

I pouted, "Aww… Julie ruined my hiding spot!" I punched him in the arm then, "Hey! Why does everyone want to hurt me?" Julie started to cry, but I laughed at him, stealing back my bubbles and blowing them at Calvin who was laughing at Julie's pain.

"So who do you have left to find?" I tilted my head.

"No one, the game's almost over. We're going to call it off since we have to finish setting up."

I nodded and crawled out from under the desk. "Okay… let's get this wedding started!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Church… Akiko's Point of View…

The butterflies were back and this time it felt as though they were doing some sort of strange insect jig. This was it. I was getting married. The day had finally arrived. I was getting married!

I repeated my vows over and over in my head. What if I forgot what to say? What if Gill changed his mind? What if I tripped on my dress? Realizing I was starting to freak out, I started thinking about what Gill might have written for his vows. My heart leapt painfully at the thought of him standing in front of the altar.

I felt so beautiful and insanely blessed in my wedding gown, waiting for the signal for my grand entry. Nothing would stop me from marrying him today. Nothing could go wrong.

I smiled brightly as I saw a white hankerchief wave from the door. I took a deep breathe. This was it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Gill's Point of View…

The crowd whispered loudly, waiting for the Akiko's entrance. Feeling my hands get sweaty, I quickly rubbed them on my crisp tuxedo.

The church was set up. White bows stuck on the ends of the benches, flower petals graced the floor all around and lavenders could be seen around the church. Everything was perfect. I spotted familiar faces in the crowd, all from town. It seemed like half the town had decided to come to Aki's and my wedding.

Just then, the entrance music started playing. Everyone stood up, turning to look at the door that my beautiful bride would be walking through. I stood tall and smiled as I saw her. I actually had to catch my breath, she was that stunning.

She wore a beautiful white wedding gown, simple yet elegant. A veil covered her face but it was obvious to anyone who saw her that she was remarkably beautiful. Her hands were clasped in front of her, holding a bouquet of lilies. I couldn't stop staring. No one could take their eyes off her and I wasn't at all surprised.

Soon she was at the altar, facing me. I couldn't hear anything, but I knew my father was speaking. I couldn't stop smiling at her, and she couldn't stop smiling at me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Luke's Point of View…

No… this isn't happening.

I saw her in all her beauty; she was an angel in my eyes. It had been a whole month since she had announced she was getting married. I couldn't believe that Akiko was going to marry him, without even so much as a second thought about me.

I knew that I couldn't stop it, but I had to try. Otherwise, I would never have her. I would never know if she truly loved him or loved me.

I loved Aki. I had to stop this! I had to!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Gill's Point of View…

"And now, you may exchange your vows." My father raised his hands in joy, and I smiled at him. I looked at Aki as she passed Nick the bouquet of lilies she was holding and she whispered to me that I could go first.

I took her hands into mine, closing my eyes and reopening them. I looked deep into her eyes, my heart melting. I spoke then, pouring my heart out in words.

"Akiko… when I first met you… I thought you were just another girl, but as time went by, I realized you had begun to mean so much more to me than I ever could have predicted. You have stolen my heart and every day I spend with you bring me more joy than I had ever thought possible." I took a breath, seeing her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I wouldn't give up this love that I have for you for anything in this world. You complete me, Akiko. I love you and promise to love you for the rest of my days." I smiled at her then, she smiled right back. I felt her hands squeeze mine.

"Gill… I have never been so happy in my entire life. I have seen so many people fall in love that I never thought I would ever find someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. Then I met you, and at first I had thought you were just some silly plaid pant wearing guy, but before I knew it, I had fallen in love."

She hung head then; tears rolled down her cheeks, "I promise to love you forever, as long as you continue to be my knight of shining armour. I love you now and I will love you forever."

I smiled then, despite the fact that there were tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over any second. I heard a few sniffles from the crowd and held tightly onto Aki's hands, never wanting to let go.

"For anyone who doesn't want these two to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Mayor Hamilton called out into the crowd, and I had expected silence, but what I heard horrified me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Luke's Point of View…

"STOP!" I shouted loudly, jumping to my feet.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, but kept my gaze fixed on Akiko. The look on her face turned from complete bliss to horror in a matter of seconds and the number of gasps in the room was uncountable, but I didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Akiko can't marry Gill!" I jumped over my bench and ran to Akiko. I ripped her hands from the clutch of Gill's, holding her hands close to my chest. My heart dropped as she continued to stare at me in horror and disbelief, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from telling her that this was all a mistake.

"Akiko… I love you and I can't let you do this!" I looked at her in desperation. Everyone was whispering around us, I could hear their disapproving tones and harsh criticism, but I ignored it all. If anything at all, I would make Aki understand. I would make her understand what I was feeling.

"You… YOU BASTARD!" It was my turn to be horrified as everyone turned to see something I didn't plan on at all. Selena stood, her fists clenched. Tears ran down her face, her eyes red and puffy. Instead of finding myself a punching bag though, she had ran out of the church, the doors swinging open and her retreating form disappearing from sight.

What just happened?

"You ruined everything…" I looked back at Akiko this time, her eyes filled with fresh tears. She tore her hands away from me and slapped me across the face. I stood there, as she screamed out, "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

I saw a fleeting veil pass me as I heard the clicking of heels run out of the same open doors. Akiko had run off, and not even a second later I saw a wisp of blonde hair chase after her- her would be husband by now if it hadn't been for my outburst.

Murmurs and voices rose as the drama continued. I felt a harsh grip on my arm then and looked up to see Nick. She didn't look as furious as Akiko or Selena had, instead her face was contorted into a disapproving frown. Shaking her head in disgust, she dragged me out of the church in front of everyone.

Closing the large oak doors, she came and slapped me across the face. By now I realize I had deserved that. "How stupid are you? Don't you realize what you just did?"

I hung my head low. I probably just ruined everything for the rest of my life.

Nick sighed, "Number one most greatest experience that anyone could ever have is their wedding day, and because of you Aki had hers ruined in the worst possible way."

When I didn't respond she continued, "Not only did you ruin her day, you also broke a heart aswell."

This time I looked up. What did she mean by that?

Nick shook her head, "You don't realize it yet? Selena likes you, you idiot. Unlike normal people though, she can't just express it very well. Why do you think she ran out like that?" She smacked me upside my head.

Then it hit me. It hit me like nothing I could compare to. Her twisted nature wasn't out of spite but… jealousy. All those times she yelled at Aki was because she was jealous of her, jealous of how I looked at Akiko and not her…

That one time she had taken care of me after I tried to confront Gill… I never knew what twisted reason she had behind the kind nature she had showed me but… It wasn't twisted at all; she genuinely cares about me.

"You figure it out yet?"

I didn't respond, instead I looked up to see Nick rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips, "She loves you, stupid."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- The Ranch… Akiko's Point of View…

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I could do was cry. The tears just wouldn't stop. All I wanted was this one day; this one day to show everyone how much I loved Gill and to show the world that love him by committing myself to him for the rest of my life.

But no, stupid Luke had to ruin everything! He ruined everything!

Suddenly, I felt warm hands on my shoulders. I didn't bother looking to see who it was; I just let him hold me as I continued to cry. Gill had said nothing, and I didn't want to say anything. He continued to hold me in his arms, cradling me in silence. He kissed my forehead, and stroked my hair. Why did things turn out like this?

"Why did he have to do that?" I eventually asked Gill once I managed to get a grip.

I felt Gill shrug gently before replying, "I don't know, sweetie."

We stayed like that for awhile longer; I was unable to speak without crying. Everything was ruined. Not only that but now I was going to be the most gossiped person on the island now. How sucktastic is this?

"I love you Aki and I always will, no matter what happens. We don't even have to have another wedding. We can get married at the Town Hall, if that's what you would prefer."

I nodded numbly. I didn't want another wedding after this. I just want to be with Gill and not have to worry about Luke forcing himself back into my life.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but here I am sitting on my bed, crying my eyes out and wishing nothing more than for this day to be over.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Nick's Point of View…

Chaos; that's the only way I could think of to describe it.

Well, that's what happens when you have to call off a wedding after some dude crashes it and a chick, the bride and groom run out of the building furious, crying or worried.

Everyone had filed out, the chaos ending. Of course, it would be a non-stop gossip fest tomorrow. Think about it; a small town like this, how much drama could you stick in there?

Apparently a lot.

Toby and I were the last ones in the church. Everyone had finally left to go home and get into their regular clothes, just itching to discuss the madness that had just occurred.

I sighed. Toby came over and wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back into his chest, "So should we tell anyone we're engaged?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, things are just happening all at once. It would just be more stuff for her to think about if I were to be all like, hey I'm engaged."

Toby laughed, "Yeah, that's true."

We finished cleaning up, and started to walk to Toby's to enjoy a good cup of cocoa with mini marshmallows. The little colored ones.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Maple Lake District… Selena's Point of View…

He said he loved her…

I know I haven't been _that_ nice to him… but still, why did he have to do that? Akiko would finally cease being a threat to me once she and that bore Gill had tied the knot, but then Luke had to get involved.

I wiped away the pathetic tears on my face, sniffling back the ones that threatened to fall. I never wanted to force Luke to be with me… but what other option did I have, seriously? There was no way he was just going to fall out of whatever he fell in for that freak. There was no other way I could have gotten him to even look at me.

I guess that's why I did that. I guess that's why I forced him to be with me. There was no other way he could have even noticed me then.

"Luke… you jerk…" I sobbed as I fell to my knees, looking over the sea.

I love him. I love him more then Akiko could ever have loved him! Why does he still want her? What could she possibly have that I don't?

"Selena?" I knew who it was as soon as he said my name. I held my breath. He couldn't have… he ran after me? Why? Why would he do that? He practically threw himself at Akiko in the church!

"L-Luke?" I turned to him, only to see him gasping for breath, his hands resting on his knees. His hair was more messed then before and I just stared at him. What was he doing here of all places? Didn't he want to run to that white haired freak, Akiko?

"Selena… why… did you…" He tried to talk threw gasps, but I knew what he was trying to say. Why did I just run out like that? Why? I ran out of there because I didn't want to see the man I loved to throw himself at another girl at her wedding, that's why!

"Why? Why did I freak out?" I laughed dryly, "Why do you think? I try and try… but you'll never look at me like you look at her! Why do I even bother?" I spoke the last part mostly to myself. Why did I bother to try to win him? The only thing I could do was force him to be with me, but that would never be the same as how he was with Akiko.

"Selena… you yell at me, you freak out at me, you won't let me see Aki or do anything I want to do. You say horrible things to me but the moment I get hurt you're there taking care of me like… like, I don't know! What's with you, Selena? What's your problem? First you're cruel, then you're caring? What do you want from me Selena!" Luke stared at me but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Selena… what do you want from me? You ruined my relationship with Akiko, but why? What could you possibly want from me?"

Luke grew frustrated at me not looking at him. He roughly grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. I broke out crying then, "What do I want from you? You really want to know? I love you, I have always loved you! Then that stupid girl came in and stole you from me! Would you have even seen me if I hadn't done what I did? No, you wouldn't have."

I broke down crying, my body grew limp in his arms and I let myself fall back onto my knees, not caring anymore. And why should I care? Nothing I ever do goes right.

Suddenly, his lips grazed mine, softly and sweet. My heart leapt as the lump in my throat grew. My mind reeled, is this actually happening? Despite my shock, my body responded to his touch and I kissed him back, this single kiss growing more passionate as it went on. I wrapped my arms around him; he finally knew what I felt for him. Even if he didn't return my feelings, this was good enough for me.

He pulled away and I felt empty till he started to talk, "Selena… This is not how I would want to start out, but… maybe… we could give it a shot."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Luke scratched his head, "I don't know… maybe we could try… you know, try dating."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "You… you really mean that… after everything I did?" Luke nodded, "I already ruined any chance I had with Aki… but, I still have a chance with you, right?"

I blinked away the tears and found myself crying new ones, "Yes… that's all I ever wanted."


End file.
